Colors
by Ninja-band-aid
Summary: She's been so alone for so long. It's all his fault. But that doesn't change the fact that he's the only one around. Marluxia x Namine, one-sided Axel x Namine, implied Marluxia x Larxene. Intense.
1. Chapter 1

1

The girl sat in her white dress, on the white chair, in the white room, in a castle with walls of alabaster marble. Not a hint of any colors were shown anywhere.

The floor was white. The walls were white. The ceiling was white. The table she sat at was white. Her bed frame and all the sheets were white.

In fact, the only bit of color showing in the entire room was with the girl.

A set of colored pencils in a white metal box rested on the table, and she looked at them with an odd longing, as if she wanted to burn with the red, drown in the blue... allow herself to be surrounded by colors.

Of course, the white was only to make her feel more lonesome. She'd been in this castle so long... she could barely even remember anything else.

It was a place of nothing. Nothing for a Nobody.

A pinked-haired man walked into the room, glancing around curiously.

He had stripped the girl of everything but the clothes on her back. Even the colors in her life were gone, all she had were those colored pencils which were bound to run out. Namine looked up sharply as he entered, blonde hair shaking back as she moved her head.

He walked to her side, playing casually with a thorny rose and leaning down, his pink hair brushing over his eyes, a small smirk on his lips. "You look down, what's wrong?" His voice was smooth as silk, not quite husky, but still holding a deep ring. It was obvious, too, that he didn't care what was wrong, he was just taunting the girl, playing with her pretty little head.

Of course Marluxia knew perfectly well what was wrong. Being trapped in a single room for all of the life you could possibly remember did tend to get one down.

She blinked at him, frowned a bit, and did not respond. Her hands clutched her sketchpad in a grip so tight it turned her knuckles as white as the room.

"Mmmm." He hummed, looking thoughtful. "You seem so tense."

He set the rose on the table, which disappeared as soon as it was out of his grip, and then gently placed his hand on her shoulder.

"It's not nice to ignore someone." he knelt down to her height, a single eyebrow rising up. She flinched, leaning back away from him.

"I-I'm not ignoring you," she told him, her voice soft and quiet, faltering slightly from her fear of him.

His grip on the narrow shoulder tightened and he nodded his head. "Of course you're not." He whispered, leaning forward to study her intently. She was so pretty...So fragile.

The girl whimpered. She didn't want to look at him- she closed her blue eyes to him, not able to stand being so close, and having his gaze locked upon her so intently.

"Please..." she asked, "Why are you keeping me here? What do you want?"

"I have plans." He replied simply, reaching up to gently take a piece of her light blonde hair, rolling it between his fingers. "And you're the main part of it." His gaze moved to her face, studying the delicate features.

"You're special."

"But I don't want to be special!" she insisted, shaking her head no so quickly that it pulled her hair from his grip.

"It's too bad it's not your choice to make." he smirked, straightening up and looking down at her.

She looked at him sadly. "Please," she asked him, "please just let me go."

Go where, she couldn't say. She could barely even remember life outside of this place. She knew only what Marluxia, Larxene, and Axel told her. She was very much alone.

"Where would you go?" he breathed, watching with a smirk. "To the outside world? Where no one loves you? No one cares? You'd be used, Namine. You'll be hurt- but not here, you're safe here."

As if she wasn't already being hurt here. They left her all alone for so long... it hurt. She felt an ache where her heart should have been.

"Please," she implored again.

He leaned down again, head tilting to one side. He seemed to be thinking about it. "....No."

Feeling completely hopeless, Namine bit her lip, closing her eyes again. She wrenched away from him, getting up from her chair and backing away from the man.

He didn't straighten up, just continuing to watch the other with shielded eyes. "What's wrong?" He knew exactly what was wrong.

"I don't want to be here anymore," she whispered, "I-" her voice dropped to the tiniest sound, and she mumbled something along the lines of hating him.

"Of course you don't want to be here." He replied, not sounding the least bit sympathetic. "If I were in your situation, I would probably have killed myself by now." She flinched. If she had the guts for it, she might've. But she didn't. And she knew she didn't.

But she tried to ignore him. She was done with talking to him.

He straightened up, easily dwarfing the small girl. "Hmm. It must be sad, a girl just starting with puberty." He stalked towards her. "All alone, no one for her- Have you had those urges yet?"

She backed away, her steps rhyming with his as she tried to keep the distance between them.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about."

He was easily closing the distance with his long strides. "You don't? You don't want to feed your animalistic instincts? Your human desires?"

"I don't even want to talk about it," she told him, sounding pained as she scrambled further away.

"It's only natural." He smirked, easily catching up with her. "So. Tell me. Have you?"

She backed up, but found herself with her back to the wall.

"Get away from me," she pleaded.

He continued to move, until his body was merely inches away from the other. "Why are you so scared? I've never actually hurt you before."

That didn't mean she was any less frightened of him.

"Please, leave me alone," she begged him, pressing into the wall.

He pressed against her. "But I won't, dear Namine."

She felt hot tears pricking painfully at her eyes. A sob choked her, and her throat felt hot and scratchy. His closeness made her feel claustrophobic.

He reached up, gripping the pale, frail throat gently, but, still giving a bit of pressure. "Don't cry. It makes you look ugly."

Unable to help it, she whimpered as hot, salty tears spilled over her lower eyelids. They fell, tracing down her cheeks.

"P-please," she choked, wanting him to let her go so badly.

He massaged the front of her neck with his thumb. "No matter how much you cry, you're never going to leave..."

Swallowing as much of her tears as she could, Namine forced herself to look at him. "I will," she promised him, voice wavering a bit, "You can't k-keep me here forever."

The finger pressed a bit harder against her throat. "It would be cute how much hope you have....if not so disgusting..."

She took a gasping breath. It rattled in her throat as she tried to twist away from him, but he easily kept her in place, relieving the pressure on her throat.

Namine gasped, taking deep breaths as her chest burned. The tears fell faster, but she was too busy trying to breath to be able to cry.

He smirked a bit, letting all pressure off her neck, now. "Quite your blubbering, it's disgraceful."

"Stop it," she begged him.

She couldn't think what was worse- being left alone, or being forced to endure such company.

"Stop what?" He questioned, finally stepping away from her. His voice had a tone of false innocence. "What did I do wrong?"

Nothing. Everything. Namine shook her head slowly, closing her eyes and taking his backing up as a chance to dart away.

He didn't follow him, just watched studied her. "You're so nervous..."

"What else would I be?" she asked him, twisting her dress hem in her hands. He may not have done anything to physically hurt her, aside from occasional things like the choking just now, but the mental pain he inflicted was torture enough.

He smirked. "I just didn't think you would be so emotional." He nodded his head, pink hair shifting at the movement.

Taking a deep, steadying breath, she refused to answer him, looking away and holding the wall for support.

"But, it's only natural for a girl of your age. Puberty must be hard." He snickered a bit; it was fun to prod at the poor girl.

She stopped for a moment. It wasn't her fault that she was trapped in her age. Nobodies did not age- she would be fifteen and emotional forever. A curse.

"So...How long have you been this age?" He questioned, starting to pace back and forth.

It took her a long time to say anything. Even when she finally did, she wasn't looking at him. "I can't remember."

He glanced over, smirking. "You might have been an old lady by now." he mused. "With a husband and children."

"No," she said slowly, "Not that old. I know that much. I can't be that old." Seeing as she barely remembered life before Marluxia brought her here, she couldn't have been around for very long.

He smirked over. "How would you know, though?" He stopped his pacing, turning his full attention to her. "In these walls-- you have no sense of time, you can't tell night from day, you have nothing to show how long it's been. You could have been here for a week or a hundred years." And didn't she know it.

"But... you know," she said slowly, "You're the one keeping me here."

He nodded his head, not denying it one bit. "But it's for the greater good, my dear Namine." Good, not quite the best word to describe it.

"Oh," she said softly, still not understanding how trapping her here could help anyone.

Of course it helped someone. It helped him. He pet her on the head. "Good girl."

She half-flinched under his touch, but not all the way. Any human contact that wasn't hurting her felt good. She'd been alone too long.

He pulled his hand away, running it through his own pink hair. "I think I'll leave you be." He had lost interest in talking with her currently and turned to leave.

Nodding slowly, Namine watched him leave her. Alone again. She almost wished he would stay. Almost.

He walked out of the room, closing and locking the white door behind him, leaving her alone with her drawings. The girl sat back in her chair, holding her sketchbook close.

Surely there had to be something she could do. Something.


	2. Chapter 2

2

He didn't return for a few days, finally stepping into the white room eyes blank. "Hello, Namine."

She'd been sitting on her bed, sandals off, drawing in her lap. "Hello, Marluxia."

"What's that you're drawing?" He questioned, nearing closer to the girl, towering over the small thing.

"...flowers," she replied quietly. And there it was- blood-red roses were climbing over an ivory column, twisting around it, hanging on with thorns.

"Interesting." He swiped the pad right out of her hands, studying the drawing with mild curiosity.

"Ah-!" she made a small noise of protest as he took her book. "Please don't-" she asked him, biting on her lower lip.

He carefully tore the page out of the book, then tossed the notebook back. "Stop whimpering. It's pathetic."

She picked up the book quickly, holding it to her chest protectively. "It's my book," she said seriously, "why did you take my drawing?"

He folded up the picture, pocketing it. "I like roses."

"But I didn't give it to you," she protested weakly, holding her book closer. "I wouldn't pick your flowers."

"I don't base my actions off of morality." He replied simply.

Clearly.

She sighed. She would have given it to him if he'd asked anyway.

"What is it you want, Marluxia?" she asked quietly. He had to have a reason for having come here.

"Nothing in particular. I am lacking of things to do and decided to visit my favorite little prisoner." He stroked his fingers under the other's chin. She kept from whimpering this time, but was unable to not shrink back from his cold, leather-clad touch.

He pulled his fingers back. "What's wrong, Namine?" He smirked.

"You know," she told him softly. And she knew that he knew.

"Mmm." He nodded his head, pressing a hand into a pocket, searching around for something.

She watched him curiously, sitting up a bit straighter.

A rose appeared from out of his pocket and he handed it to her. "Will this make up for the drawing?"

"Oh" she said with surprise, reaching out and taking it gently. "Thank you."

"Don't think too into it." He took a seat on the table, one leg folded over the other.

She looked at him. "It is very nice," she insisted. It wasn't like him to do anything sweet like that. "Really."

"I have plenty of them. It's not special." He replied dryly, leaning back, ever the expert at killing any good mood Namine had. She sighed sadly, fiddling with her drawing book.

"Draw." He said seriously, watching the other.

"What do you want me to draw?" she asked nervously.

"Anything." He said simply, studying the girl.

She nodded, and started to sketch the figure of a person.

He leaned over, eyes set on the picture. It was amazing what she could do with simple crayons.

The figure didn't seem to be anyone in particular, but it was a good picture, nevertheless. Just some tall person clothed in black, turned away from the viewer as it stood in a long, empty hall.

She colored it in and... done. They'd been there for perhaps half of an hour, neither speaking, just her drawing and he watching.

"There," she said quietly, showing it to him.

He watched the other, his gaze having moved from the drawing to her face for about 15 minutes, not even realizing she had said something.

"Do you want this?" she asked him, making eye contact as she held the drawing out to him.

He blinked, then looked down, taking the drawing, raising it to his face and starting to study.

"It's..." she started, "Well, I suppose you can see."

He continued to study it, then folded it up and tucked it into his pocket.

"Right," she mumbled with a nod.

She sat there for the next hour as Marluxia began an explanation. He told her that he had some plans, and that these plans involved Namine. He told her that she was going to use her artistry powers to bring a boy into the castle. That she would then make him forget about his life outside- change his memories to suit Marluxia's purposes.

Namine, of course, said nothing the entire time. He was not asking her if she wanted to help- he was telling her that she would.

"So, what do you say, Namine?" He breathed, cupping the small girl's cheek with a soft hand, massaging the peachy skin with the most gentle of touches.

"I don't want to hurt anybody," she told him softly, looking pleadingly at him.

"You won't hurt them. I'll hurt them." He whispered to the other.

She paused a long time. "But that's the same thing."

He shook his head, running his thumb over the young girl's lips. "Not at all. YOU won't need to feel guilty."

"...right," she said sadly, barely moving a muscle.

He tilted the girls head up. "Don't be sad, it's not fitting."

It scared her to have her head tilted. It made her feel like her neck was exposed... and Marluxia was the sort to go straight for the jugular.

"Now. This isn't hard to answer; Yes. Or. No." He smirked, leaning forward. "And there is a right answer..."

"I-I don't suppose I have a choice, do I?" she asked rhetorically, "I'll have to do it, won't I?"

That's a good answer." He breathed, pulling back with a nod.

"The only answer," she said under her breath, glad and yet, disappointed he'd pulled away form her.

"You're smart." He folded one leg back over the other.

"I am when it suits you," she said knowledgeably, looking at him with light disdain.

He pursed his pink lips, a single eyebrow raising up. "Mm, you have a subtle cockiness about you."

Namine stared at him for a second before replying. "Perhaps I'm not really a doormat."

He gripped her chin, leaning forward. "No more talking."

She tried to pull back, but he had her face in his grip. She closed her mouth and stared at him with wide, doe-like eyes.

He grinned, leaning a bit closer, the tip of his nose lightly grazing the girl's. "Good girl."

It was all she could do to stifle the noise in her throat. The noise of fear... and, to her shame, want.

He massaged the front of her throat with his thumb, leaning down to study it. "It's so thin." He mused. "So soft, so easily breakable..."

"What are you doing-?" she asked him in a soft, quivering whisper as his touches made her shudder.

He breathed against the skin, then pulled away. "Nothing, my dear."

Having been relying on his grip to hold her, Namine fell back, catching herself with her hands just in time. She was still on her bed, so she wouldn't have been too badly hurt, but still. She looked at him, wide eyes blinking as she breathed hard.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, the same question he seemed to ask all the time.

She looked at him and shook her head no quickly.

"N-no, I... I'm fine."

His fingers trailed down her tummy for a moment, then pulled away. "If you insist."

Stifling any more confused noises, she pushed herself back until her back was against the wall, drawing her legs up to cover her torso.

He stared at the girl admiringly; "You know, Namine...You're really cute..."

Was she supposed to thank him? Part of her felt joy at being complimented, but... that fear of the ulterior motive she knew to be there kept her from saying anything. She merely blushed lightly and looked away.

A hand slid up, gripping the other's knee gently. "Do you even remember what you look like?" He murmured, massaging it. "After all, there are no mirrors in here..."

She reached up and took a tiny bit of blonde hair in her hands.

"I- my hair is yellow," she said, her voice so quiet it would not have been heard were the room not so silent, "and my eyes... are blue."

"Your face...Do you remember the structures? The appearance? If you have freckles? if you have pink cheeks, if you have a small nose? Anything?"

"...no," she told him slowly, looking away from him, feeling oddly ashamed. As if it were her fault that she didn't know what she looked like anymore.

He smirked. "Maybe if you keep being good--- I'll show you a picture...."

She nodded quickly. "Yes, please," she asked him. She'd love to know what she looked like.

"I'll give you something later." He murmured, brushing his pink hair out of his face.

She smiled a tiny bit. "I'd like that."

He continued to study the other, eyes praising the beautiful face. He finally stood up. "I'll be back later."

"Alright," Namine whispered softly, watching him leave her alone.

He set down another rose, then turned to walk off, closing the door behind him.

Though oddly sad to see him go... it was nice to be left alone to draw in peace. She filled the blank pages with flowers and showers of petals.


	3. Chapter 3

3

He didn't return for another day, but, when he did, a tiny shard of a mirror was in his hand. He set it down on the table, raising an eyebrow. The girl jumped and looked up as he entered, looking at the shining bit of mercury-treated glass he held.

He slid it across the table towards her. "Go ahead."

Slowly, with nervously trembling fingers, she took up the shard, careful not to cut herself. She drew it up to her face, and opened her eyes.

It wasn't nearly so bad as she'd thought. Her face was tiny and round, very childish. Large eyes of crystal-clear blue. Slightly curling yellow hair. Pale skin, with a softly pink rosebud mouth. Just as she'd remembered herself looking. Just as pretty.

All she could do for a while was stare in wonder at her image, the only sound in the room that of breathing.

He smirked, watching the expression the girl made. It was cute, very, very cute.

"What do you think of my present?" He questioned, sitting back on the table.

Startled by his voice- she'd forgotten that he was even there- Namine nodded at him slowly. "It's wonderful. Thank you."

"Be careful with it." He said seriously. "If you lose it, I'm not giving you another one."

Though she couldn't help but wonder how she would lose it- she only ever left this room when Marluxia took her someplace- she nodded. "I won't," she promised.

He played with a loose flower petal. "So. When you're alone in here, what exactly do you do?" He questioned.

"Draw..." she said with a tiny shrug, "sleep sometimes. There really isn't much to do."

"I'm surprised you haven't gone crazy." He breathed. "Though you're physically weak, you're mentally strong...I like that."

She was less then convinced that Marluxia liking something about her was a good thing, but nodded all the same. "Thank you?"

He nodded his head, standing. "I'll retrieve your food." He said, voice as blank as ever.

Nodding silently, she watched him get up to go.

She thought that she would be alone for a moment, but no such luck. Marluxia was not the only member of the Organization free to torment her. And Larxene was apparently bored.

She appeared from the darkness portals, smirk on her face as she approached Namine.

"Making any pretty pictures, Princess?" she asked mockingly.

The food was not ready, so Marluxia had to wait on the lesser Nobody preparing it. Giving Larxene more time to be perfectly awful.

She snatched Namine's drawing book from her hands, going through and making fun of every picture she came across. Namine flinched whenever she heard a careless riiip- which was often. Her drawings were a part of her, just as Maluxia's flowers were a part of him, or Axel's flames, or anything, really. It hurt her when they were hurt.

Marluxia returned half of an hour later, setting the tray on the ground and stepping forward. "Give Namine back her pad, Larxene...."

"Why should I, Marly?" she asked with a cruel laugh, "I'm having such a good time playing with the little princess." As if to make her point, she flipped through the pictures, tugging on a page threateningly.

He sighed, his scythe appearing. He twirled it casually. "Do you really want to start this?"

Larxene glared for a moment, but set the book down.

"Why ever are you being so defensive, Marluxia?" she asked, cocking her head to one side, "Not getting attached to your pets, are you?"

"This is not the case and you know it." The scythe disappeared, all that was left were a few rose petals that lazily drifted down.

"Then why do you care?" she scoffed, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms, "all I'm doing is checking up on her. Making sure the witch is doing her job right."

"Those pictures are part of her, if you're hurting the pictures, you're hurting her. You are under specific orders not to hurt her." He said seriously.

"Fine," she said reluctantly. "I'll be back to check on you later, Witch," she said in a mockingly sweet tone before leaving.

Marluxia picked up the pad, retrieving several papers, then handed it to the other with hooded eyes. It was strange, Marluxia was unable to shake this feeling of wanting to protect the girl.

The small girl accepted them with trembling hands. "Th-thank you," she stuttered, too dazed by Larxene to think too much on the fact that he had saved her.

He nodded, then took the food, setting it in front of her and walking off without another word.

"Ah-" she almost stopped him, but thought better of it a moment later.

Instead, she carefully put away her pictures and sat down to eat.


	4. Chapter 4

4

He returned the next day, a small item in his hand.

Namine didn't notice when he entered. She either drew or slept, and she was fast asleep just then, curled under her blanket, just a bit of bedheaded blonde hair showing.

He set down the item, leaning over the bed to see her pretty face, pulling down the blanket just a bit.

She turned in her sleep, fully facing him, even though her eyes were closed and he reached down, fingers gently tracing over her features, thumb running over her lips.

The girl whimpered unconsciously, pink lips parting slightly as she took a shallow breath, chest rising and falling under the blanket. He tucked some blonde hair behind her ear, before straightening up.

Having her hair touched woke Namine. Her eyelids fluttered, then opened. "Mmm-Marluxia?" she asked, confused and sleepy. He nodded his head, remaining silent, just staring down at the small girl.

"Wha-" she yawned in spite of herself, "-what are you doing?"

"Waiting for you to wake up." He said simply.

"Oh," she said, surprised and still so tired. Still, she forced herself to sit up, hair falling into her face messily and dress slipping off of one shoulder.

"Was there something I was supposed to do?" she asked him, clearly unaware of how she looked, and assuming that the only reason he'd be waiting on her like that would be to tell her to do something.

He shook his head, sitting on the bed. "No." He stated simply, giving a small shake of his head.

"A-alright," she said, blinking to try and make herself less sleepy. That was... odd of him. Perhaps she was still dreaming.

Namine stretched, arching her back like a kitten as she reached her arms forward, trying to wake herself up.

He continued to watch her, going over every curve, every feminine, yet childish feature. It was amazing how some girl could be so cute. The only woman he usually was around was Larxene, and he didn't find her appealing one bit.

Honestly, who in their right mind would ever see Larxene sexually? The woman was more likely to superglue your manhood to your leg while she had your hands restrained, and leave you to rot like that then she would be to actually have sex with you.

The girl tilted her head to the side, looking at Marluxia. "Is something the matter?"

"Nothing at all." He murmured, standing up. "I'll leave you be." He left, shaking his head. He was feeling weird.

If Namine looked, she would find a new sketch pad on the table.


	5. Chapter 5

5 She looked. She found it, and flipped through the pages with wonder. I was fantastic. She couldn't believe he'd given such a thing to her.

He left her to her own for several more days. Those days were spent drawing.

She worked on Sora- changing his memories and hating herself for it the entire time. It was dreadful to her to have to hurt somebody like that, replacing and re-arranging and ruining his life for Marluxia.

Larxene came in to torment her a few times, but did seem to be restraining herself, at least a bit.

As always, the loneliness was her motivation. He had threatened to lock her here, alone, forever, if she did not do as she was told. She'd been alone for so long... She couldn't bare that.

Maybe when she awoke during those days, she might have noticed strange things. Her pads moved to a different area, pages turned, sheets rearranged, pillows flipped, but nothing too drastic.

But she barely noticed. When she did, she assumed it was either Larxene messing with her or herself being forgetful.

Marluxia returned, stepping into the room with the other's food, just a bit less than usual.

Seeing Marluxia enter, she smiled. He'd been sending her meals with Larxene or Axel the past few days. It was rare, really, that he would bother with it himself.

He set down the food, sitting on the bed. "Hello, Namine." He murmured, voice flowing gracefully, eyes half lidded.

"Hello," she greeted him, starting to get up off the bed to get her meal.

He studied her with tired eyes. "Let me see your drawing book."

"I'd-" she blushed, holding it close to herself protectively, "I'd rather you didn't."

He held his hand out. "Let me see."

She hesitated, holding it back. "Please... I'm doing what you asked about Sora. I really wish you wouldn't take it."

"Let me see it or I'll set it on fire." He said seriously.

Whimpering, she handed it to him, cringing as he snatched it away.

He glanced over it, flipping through the pages.

She blushed, embarrassed as he saw pictures both of the usual things... Sora... flowers... the destruction of worlds she had never seen, but could feel... places she imagined... and a few disturbingly dark images. One of herself, naked and bleeding from the thornbushes all around her. Another of Larxene, mercifully dead. A few of Marluxia, standing over Namine as she slept or drew.

Nothing she wanted him to see.

He raised an eyebrow up, staring at the naked one. "...Interesting." Was all that he murmured.

Unable to see which picture, but having a decent idea, Namine's blush deepened and she shut her eyes.

He finished up, then handed it back to the other. "Here."

She fumbled when she tried to take it back, dropping it on the floor. Still blushing rosy-red, she knelt to pick it up.

He watched, smirking a bit. "Draw me a rose." He said seriously. "a pink one."

She nodded, so relived that he wasn't commenting on the images that she didn't protest a bit, but took a crayon and sat on the edge of he bed, as far from Marluxia as possible.

He didn't attempt to get closer, just continued to watch her.

She drew the rose quickly enough. It was a simple thing, really, and she was well-practiced. Smooth, uniform lines drawn in colored wax over the page, soft pink petals darkening at the ends and lightening in the centers, winding on a green, thorny vine.

"H-here," she offered at last, passing him the book. He took the page out, folding it up and putting it in the pocket where all her other drawings were. "Perfect."

She flinched as he ripped the page- already the new book was becoming an extension of herself- her soul in ink on the pages. She was grateful when it was all he took. He tossed the book back to her and stood, shoes making the lightest of thuds against the floor. "I will be back another time." He turned and headed off.

For once rather relieved to be alone, she went to eat, keeping her book protectively in her lap the entire time.


	6. Chapter 6

The items in her room stayed stationary for once, but the small shard of a mirror disappeared.

Now THAT she noticed, and was sad to have missing. She wanted it back- she'd really enjoyed watching her appearance for once.

Marluxia returned to the room, running his fingers through his hair. "Hello Namine."

"Hello," she said quickly, jumping up as he entered. She'd been on her hands and knees, looking under her bed for the shard of mirror gone AWOL.

"What are you doing?" He questioned lightly, already knowing the shard of mirror was in his coat.

"I-" she started. Then she recalled: she was told not to lose the mirror. And she'd promised to be careful in return. She brushed the front of her dress casually. "Nothing."

"Of course I'm not going to believe something as ludicrous as that." He stated lightly, sitting on the table, but, he didn't press on.

Shuffling her feet nervously, the only sound in the room was the scraping on her sandals on the marble and her nervous breathing. Namine debated with herself: tell him the truth and risk his anger, or keep quiet and pray to find the mirror herself? It seemed like quite the lose-lose.

"Any new pictures?" He questioned lightly, eyebrows raised up a fraction of an inch.

"N-no," she stuttered, "not really."

"Why not?" he pressed, head moving to one side, hair brushing over his left eye.

"I haven't had any ideas..." she apologized, still not looking at him.

"You should fix that." he said with a nod, standing up. "I want new pictures when I return tomorrow." He turned, walking off.

She nodded, grateful that he hadn't asked after the mirror. She decided to try and draw something before searching anew.

If she checked her notepad the next morning, she would discover all the pictures she drew gone.

He stepped into the room, watching the girl. "Let me see the notepad."

Having not opened he book that morning, she nodded and fetched it for him, handing it off and expecting him to find a picture of herself looking into a cracked mirror that warped her features and turned them into those of her Somebody- those of Kairi.

He flipped through the pages. "I see nothing new." He glanced up to the other with half lidded eyes.

"Right here-" she started to explain, going to flip the page- wait, where was it? Where were her drawings? Confusion masked her face as she flipped through.

"My-my pictures..."

"Are not new. Did I not specifically ask for new ones?" He questioned, lips pursed.

"But I did!" she insisted desperately, "I drew three sketches and painted the final! I-I really did."

"Don't lie to me Namine." he breathed, tossing the notepad non-too-gently back to her. "I'll let you off this time...But you'll be punished if you lie again." He turned, walking off. "I want to see new sketches." The door closed behind him.

"But I did-!" she tried to insist again. But he was already gone, and she was left clutching her book with a whimper.

He returned the next day. "Have you go the drawings?"

"Yes," she said certainly, having slept with the notebook under her pillow. "I promise I'm not lying. Really."

He held his hand out. "Let me see."

She handed him the book, knowing that the drawings were there. She'd checked when she woke up. He glanced over then with a small nod.

Though she may have checked for the new drawings, she never checked from the old.

The night before he had taken the pad and ripped out several random ones.

"Very good."

She didn't know. Not yet. She'd been sleeping, and had not felt it. There was still the issue of that mirror, however...

He held it back out. "Next time I want more roses."

Why all of the demands so suddenly? Namine took the book gently, holding it close to herself.

"Yes, sir," she mumbled.

She had to find that mirror today. She was getting too worried. Too scared.

He smirked a bit. "Sir..." he mused in low tones, "I like that..." He walked out of the room, closing the door behind himself.

She took the time alone to search desperately for the shard. She looked on the shelf that held her art supplies, on the table, under the table, on the chair and under it again. Along the floor, under her bed, in her sheets, on her small, almost useless balcony that overlooked nothing. She even checked her small bathroom, around the sink and the tub, but it was not there, either. She had no idea what happened to it, and it scared her.


	7. Chapter 7

He walked in just over a week later, moving with slow graceful steps. "Hello Namine." He greeted like usual.

She was sitting in her chair, and looked up at him nervously. She would have to tell him about the mirror- it was probably Larxene who took it, and she couldn't let herself be blackmailed.

He sat down on the table. "What's wrong?"

"I-" she looked at the ground, and then slowly rose her gaze up to his face. "I've lost the mirror. It-it was an accident. I'm very sorry."

He caught her jaw in his hand, lips in a frown. "

"When did this happen?" He questioned, studying her.

"A-a few days ago," she fought to say, her jaw moving in his hand as she spoke. "I couldn't find it, I think Larxene took it, I'm sorry!"

He studied the other. "She doesn't have it." He said seriously. "And I entrusted you to that. You lost it."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" He questioned, gripping her jaw a bit tighter.

"I-I thought I could find it," she said, a few pearly tears of fear escaping her eyes. "I don't know where else it could be," she insisted, squirming in his grasp, "I never did anything with it... I kept it in my side table. I've already searched everywhere."

He pressed a bit harder, knowing he was probably bruising her by now. "You were being careless."

"I wasn't!" she pleaded with him, struggling, "Marluxia, please... please let go!"

"If you keep struggling, I'll keep squeezing." He gripped her tighter.

"Please!" she begged, trying not to squirm as she felt her soft skin bruise like a peach.

He studied, then let go of her.

She fell back in her chair, rubbing at her face where he'd held and looking at him fearfully.

He stood up. "Draw more pictures." He stated simply.

That was it? All he wanted was more pictures? Namine had been expecting something far worse then that.

She nodded slowly, mumbling, "yessir," to him as she fumbled for her book.

The door closed and he sighed, shaking his head. He had to resist himself, had to keep from breaking the girl; it wouldn't be good if he did that.

The drawing of a rose garden was done quickly, just a bit sloppy from her rushed, fearful mood. Why couldn't he just leave her alone and let her be? Why did he have to do such things as scare her?

And what had happened to her mirror?


	8. Chapter 8

Again he was gone for a prolonged period of time, two weeks actually, but he finally returned.

Namine had not felt like drawing much at all in that time. In fact, she barely felt like doing anything, spending most of her time bundled up in bed.

He walked over to the bed, pulling the blanket down to see her face. "The bruises healed nicely."

She looked up at him, blinking. All she could do was nod fearfully.

He stepped back, frowning. "What's wrong, Namine?"

"Why do you always ask me that?" she asked him.

"Because there's something wrong and I want to know what it is." He murmured with a small nod.

She whimpered, pulling her sheet back up to cover her face again.

He pet her through the sheets, then left her alone again.

"Don't touch me," she whispered, but he was long gone, and the command fell onto no ear save her own.

He didn't return for a very long time, though, the pages in her notebook were continuing to disappear.

And she noticed. It pained her every time she realized that one was missing, to the point where she found herself unable to do anything save for hold herself and cry.

Marluxia didn't return until the notebook was completely destroyed. Every page, the ones she drew on, the ones she let stay blank, and they were all blacked out with her own crayon.

She was sitting on the floor sobbing when he next returned, shoes off, dress and hair disheveled, ruined pages all around her.

He knelt down by her side, looking down at the pages. "Who did this to you?" He whispered, barely able to fight off the smirk.

Namine could not reply, but her sobs increased so much that her entire tiny body shook. She knew it was him. It could not have been anybody else. Why would he do this to her? This open cruelty? It hurt so much.

He gently wrapped an arm around the small girl's body. "I'll hurt whoever did it." He murmured in her ear. "I'll make them pay."

Flinching under his touch, all she could do was cry. She had nothing to say to him- what could one say in a situation such as this?

He gently rubbed her upper arm, kissing away her tears. "I'll get you a brand new notebook." He cooed.

Namine was unresponsive to him and his touches. Her eyes were closed as he kissed the wetness of her face- she didn't want to look at him.

He gently wiped away the rest of her tears, then started to fix her hair. "You look horrible."

She sniffed, nose running nearly as much as her eyes. She knew she looked awful and needed a bath and a change of dress, and it was cruel of him to point it out. Her tears were stopped, but she still was shaking, and hiccupped a bit from the lack of air.

He combed through her hair, then picked her up, walking into the bathroom.

At long last, she responded. "Please," she whimpered, "put me down."

He shook his head, setting her on the counter and starting the water.

Neither liking nor trusting this, Namine moved to climb down off of the counter.

"Stay where you are, or I'll break your arm." he said, not looking from the water, where he was testing the heat with his hand.

She did not doubt for one moment that he meant this, and so she sat back down, biting her lip and trying not the cry again.

Marluxia stood up, walking over to the girl and tugging up the hem of her dress. Namine looked at him, eyes wide with alarm. "Don't," she said, tugging the dress back down.

"I won't do anything to you," he insisted, pulling it back to her hip.

"I-I can bathe myself," she protested, placing her pale, tiny hands over his larger, leather-clad hand, trying to push him back. He gently took her hands, kissing each one. "I'm only here to help you...Think of me as your guardian angel."

Angel? The Graceful Assassin seemed more the devil to her.

Knowing it would be stupid to continue to resist, she drew her hands back, letting him do as he pleased with her dress.

He pulled it up over her head, then removed any under clothing she may have had.

Blushing, Namine covered herself modestly with her arms and hands, trying not to let him see anything. No one had seen her like this before, and she had no desire for Marluxia to be the first.

He kept his own modest eyes to her face, scooping her up and setting her in the tub.

The water was very hot, and Namine gasped with shock and pain as she slipped into it. Her hands left her breasts for a moment, gripping instead the lip of the tub, clenching the porcelain as if it would make the sting of heat go away.

He fought back the smirk, keeping his face emotionless. He had made it hotter than needed; of course he would have a subtle underline of anger towards her no matter what he did.

Drawing her knees up to cover as much of herself as possible, Namine clenched her teeth to hold back the whimper as she forced herself to try and get used to the hot water.

He cupped the water, dumping it on her head, as if it was nothing. He made sure it was hot enough to cause extreme discomfort, but not hot enough for her not to handle it.

And though it wasn't going to kill, it certainly was not pleasant. She whimpered as hot water saturated her hair and ran in rivulets down her neck and back and face, wetting her eyelashes and sticking them together when she blinked.

He combed his fingers through her hair: taking out the knots, then retrieved the soap, lathering up her hair.

She held very, very still as he washed her, too frightened to move, knowing that if she were to move, he would have something to say about it.

He was beginning to rinse her hair when she finally spoke to him. "Why did you do that?" she asked, every word threatening to break, "Why did you do that to my pictures?"

He gently washed out all the dirt and tears and filth in her hair. "I never touched your pictures," he whispered, dumping more water on her head.

"It wasn't anyone else," she whispered back, positive of that fact. Axel was not that cruel and Larxene was more blunt then that. This had Marluxia's flowered scent all over it. It must have been him.

"Maybe you did it." he stopped his washing so he could cup her cheek. "You've been getting up in the middle of the night awfully a lot." This was a lie.

"N-no," she protested, still not wanting to look at him, "I haven't... I would know..."

"I've heard you," he continued. "You'll be crying, getting up, moving things around...."

"But I haven't," she protested, confused. Surely she couldn't have... couldn't she?

He nodded, looking sympathetic. "It's because of a restless mind, I think," he murmured slowly.

"But I didn't," she said again, shaking her head slowly. Why would she deliberately hurt herself so? Some people had to drag blades over their skin to feel... the act of ruining her own art was thousand fold worse.

"People do the strangest things when they're sleep walking." He went back to washing her hair, still having to fight off the smirk.

She said nothing, too stunned by the idea to speak. Marluxia was truly hurting her.

He gently massaged her back. "Are you alright, Namine, dear?"

"Fine" she whispered hoarsely, unable to stand the thought of her hurting her own pictures.

His massage moved down her back. "You shouldn't worry your pretty little head with so many thoughts, it shows on your face." He purred.

_No. Can't let Marluxia's pretty little doll look anything but perfect_ she thought bitterly in some far-away part of her mind.

She barely heard her own though, however, she was too upset over the art. In this state she was so vulnerable- the pain was clear on her face.

He set his face close to hers, lips brushing over hers. "You're beautiful, Namine," he breathed, playing with her wet hair. "Truly beautiful..."

Namine made a tiny noise of surprise and protest, but did not move back or attempt to make him stop. Part of her was so lonesome, and needed that affection so badly, that it wouldn't allow the rest of her to pull away.

He stayed there, moving closer as if he were to fully kiss her, then pulled back. "Let's get you dry." He pulled her up and out of the tub, cradling her gently.

She nodded, modestly shielding herself from his gaze again. She was aware that she was getting him all wet, but couldn't bring about the strength to speak.

He set her back on the cool counter, before taking a towel and lifting her arm, beginning to dry. "Would you like me to stay at night?" He questioned, gently drying off one of her arms. "To make sure you don't destroy anymore of your precious drawings."

She didn't say anything, and she was limp as he ran the towel over her body to dry it. She was afraid to have him stay... but she still was so afraid of hurting herself by hurting her pictures.

He dried off her shoulders with nothing less than the most gentle of touches, the towel moving over to her back.

Soon her body was dry, hair just slightly damp as it fell over her face and neck. She looked up at him slowly. "I don't have any drawings left to destroy..." she said softly.

He cupped her cheeks, locking his eyes with hers. "I'll get you a new notepad. You can start new..."

"No," she interrupted him, "I don't ever want to draw again. I can't let this happen anymore."

"Want don't you want to happen? Have them hurt?" he questioned curiously

She nodded, feeling such deep hurt. As Marluxia's plants were living for him, so were her drawings for her. "I won't hurt them."

He dried off her face, then her hair. "That's what I'll be there for."

Drying her face did little, as tears welled and spilled over her eyes once more.

She collapsed needily into Marluxia's arms.

He gently wrapped his arms around her, hand carefully pressed to the back of her head. He smirked a bit. This was all too easy.

Naked and hurting, she cried quietly in his grip, so glad that someone, anyone, was holding her.

He gently rubbed a small circle on her back. "Don't worry, I'm here for you." He breathed.

"Please... don't leave," she begged him, choking on her own tears, "I don't want to be alone."

He pulled up a bit of her hair, kissing the nape of her neck. "I'm here for you, I promise."

Shoulders shaking, she flinched as he kissed her, but forced herself not to pull back. If this is what it took to keep form being alone... so be it.

He lifted her into his arms, not caring at all about the dress and led her into the other room, setting her on the bed. "You'll be alright..."

Namine nodded sadly, reaching down to try and pull the sheet up to cover herself.

He helped her, gently tucking the sheets around her frame. "I'm sorry for what happened to you."

She nodded slowly. "Thank you," she whispered.

He stroked her cheek with a fake smile. "It's fine." He murmured gently. "Completely fine."

Not able to be aware anymore, Namine closed her eyes, forcing herself to sleep.

His smile moved back to his trade-mark smirk and he stood up, turning and walking off.

Lucky for her that she didn't see him leaving, and she slept fitfully through the "night".


	9. Chapter 9

Marluxia returned early in the morning, a new pad in his hand. Marly perched himself on the bed, waiting for the girl to awake.

She was up almost as soon as he sat down. She moved in the bed, upsetting the covers as her tiny blonde head peeked out. He glanced over, eyes half lidded. "Good morning, Namine."

"Good morning," she said to him in a hoarse whisper.

"How are you feeling?" He questioned gently.

The girl shrugged a bit. "I'm not sure."

He motioned for her to come over, eyes hooded.

She sat up to do so, but stopped when she realized, as if for the first time, that she was not clothed.

"I'm having your clothing cleaned." He said, knowing the girl was feeling strange.

"May I wait here then?" she asked, wanting to keep herself covered.

He shook his head. "Come here." He ordered firmly.

She whimpered, but obeyed him, thinking at the last moment to wrap her sheet around herself before going to stand before him.

He gave her the privilege of using the sheets, pulling the girl onto his lap, gently holding her. "You were restless last night."

She looked panicky, "Did-did I...?" she could not bring herself to voice it.

"I kept you down. You haven't done any more harm." He whispered, petting her hair gently.

"Thank you," she told him, gratitude and relief clear in her voice.

He picked up a pad, gently pressing it into her hands. "I got you this."

She took it, shaking her head. "I meant it," she told him sadly, "I don't want to draw anymore."

"You have to," he murmured, resting his chin on her slender shoulder, "It's who you are."

"I can't," she insisted, "I won't."

He ran the top of his index finger down her cheek. "You can and you will."

"Please don't make me," she begged sadly.

He moved her head. "Why not? Just tell me."

"I don't want to ruin any more pictures," she explained.

"Just trust me, I'll make sure you won't hurt anymore." He replied gently. She nodded, whimpering.

"Just try. One time. I'll prove it." He murmured gently.

She hesitated, but after a time, she nodded. "A-alright."

He pet her head slowly. "Good. Trust me." And she nodded again. What else could she do?

He pressed two fingers onto the pad, then slowly pushed it close to her.

"Why do you want me to draw?" she asked him in a low voice.

"Because your pictures are beautiful." He replied gently, setting a pink crayon on the tablet.

"What? I don't know what to draw."

"Surprise me." He shrugged his shoulders up.

She nodded and re-adjusted herself on his lap. She thought for a moment, then placed crayon to paper, beginning her art. He rested his chin on her shoulder, watching her work.

She drew two figures, one clothed in black and the other in white, standing in a garden of pink roses. Their backs were turned to the viewer, so perhaps they weren't Marluxia and Namine... but... well, how many people had pink hair?

He moved his hand down, fingertips gently brushing over the paper.

It wasn't long before she was done.

"Here," she handed it off to him, looking at the ground.

"That's so pretty." He whispered, nodding his head.

"Thank you," Namine replied, but looked doubtful. "Now what?"

He folded up the picture and put it away. "I'll leave you." He picked her up, stood, then set her back down.

Forgetting she was holding her sheets around herself, they slipped and she accidentally flashed Marluxia. She caught them barely in time to cover anything up, and blushed ferociously as she righted her wrappings.

He didn't seem affected, after all, he'd washed the girl.

Trying to save herself more embarrassment, she went back to sit on her bed.

"When will my clothes be ready?" she asked, unable to make eye contact.

He stopped, his hand resting on the door knob. "Soon." He murmured vaguely, walking out.

The girl whined a wordless protest, but he was gone already. Sighing, she sat back in her bed, pulling her covers tight.


	10. Chapter 10

He returned the next morning, dress and under garments in hand. "Here you are."  
She'd spent the entire time in bed, too shy to move in case someone came in.  
Indeed, Larxene and Axel had both entered for a moment. Larxene made fun of her and tried to steal her blanket, and Axel just blushed and left.  
Namine accepted the clothes with slightly burned hands- Larxene had shocked her when she tried to get her cover back. "Thank you!" she said, tone obviously grateful.  
Marluxia caught her by the wrist, staring down at her hands. "What happened?"  
"Eh-" she winced, "Nothing. Just Larxene..."  
His gaze hardened. "She did this?"  
"Y-yes," Namine tried to pull her hands back, "But it was my fault! I shouldn't have fought her, or she wouldn't have..."  
He pulled her into his chest, hugging her tightly, feeling an overwhelming sense of wanting to protect her. "It's not your fault. Don't say that."  
"I... don't be angry," she asked, interpreting his mood all-wrong.  
"I'm not angry." He said slowly, his jaw clenched.  
Confused, Namine leaned back from him, pulling herself away.  
He pulled her back, pinning her easily to his chest in a vice like grip. "I'm not mad at you." He clarified. His words and his roughness did not match.  
"Ahh-!" she cried out as he twined his fingers into her hair and forced her to look at him, though, made sure not to hurt her. "Trust me."  
Tilting her head back to keep form having her hair pulled, Namine closed her eyes against the sight of him.  
He moved forward, lips gently grazing over hers for just a moment, then he released her.  
She fell back, heart pounding and breathing hard.  
He stood up. "I'll be back later." He said briskly, walking out of the room.  
"Don't-" he called after him. He ignored her, as always, and she was left wanting to cry as she pulled her dress back on.

He confronted Larxene, eyes hard and trapping the woman between his broad chest and the wall. "You damaged the girl."  
"Ah, I barely scratched her," Larxene said dismissively, "little slut was sitting naked on the bad!"  
He gripped her around the neck, thumb pressed to the front of her throat, digging into her skin. "You damaged her. She's my property. Don't touch it."  
"Becoming a bit too close to her, Marluxia?" Larxene choked. "Acting all protective- I don't suppose you're leaving me?"  
He smirked a bit, lifting the woman up, slowly sliding her up the wall. "Like I said. She's my property, don't damage it."  
The woman sent a painful electric shock out. Marluxia was forced to let go and withdraw his stung hand.  
"You are becoming too close to her," she accused, landing lightly on her feet when he dropped her from the sudden shock. "Jeopardizing the mission. Becoming enamored with the little White Witch."  
He stared down at the woman. Pathetic. "I'm not 'close' to her. Like I've made it clear before. She. Is. My. Property. I don't like my things damaged."  
"Right," she said sarcastically, "Then prove it. Prove you have no feelings for her.... or would it just hurt too much?"  
"I don't need to prove anything to you." He snarled, pink hair hiding his eyes.  
"You do if you want to continue leading us," she countered expertly, "You're Lord of Castle Oblivion for now... but not for much longer if either Axel or I betray you to the Superior. All it takes is one little word and you will be over."  
"You wouldn't do that." He growled lowly, though, it sounded more like a threat then anything.  
"Want to bet?" She stared him down. Oh yes. Yes she would.  
He crouched down, face inches from hers. "I'll kill you before you do that..."  
"Can't kill everyone who wants you out," she said, "Now find a way to prove it... or else you may not be around to get close to her much longer."  
With that and a smile, she portaled out.  
His chest felt constricted. I need to prove that I don't care for her... he thought to himself, That won't be hard- after all. I don't care.  
Didn't he?


	11. Chapter 11

Namine was drawing again, not wanting to.... what? Defy him? Let him down? She didn't know herself. But she was drawing.  
I won't visit her for a while... He just ignored her and ignored her and continued to ignore her.  
All the more time for her to be bothered by others- Larxene seemed to have made it a special mission to torment her.

He finally returned after three weeks or so, eyes hooded.  
"Hello," she greeted him, scrambling to get her sketchbook to show him. She'd forgot all about her fear of him in her desire to please him with the pictures.  
"Let me see your pad." He said dully, holding his hand out for it. She handed it to him, all smiles and sweetness.  
The book was filled with beautiful pictures; she'd clearly been working very hard. Many were of Sora and his friends with her- false memories, just as she'd been told to draw, but plenty of others were meant for Marluxia. Flowers and trees and fruit and vines all growing and twisting. A few more were of herself, and they were good images, even if she seemed unable to draw herself in a good light. There were even a couple for Axel and Larxene- flames and electricity.  
"What do you think?" she asked him.  
"They're ugly." He tossed the pad back to the girl, non-too-gently. "You have absolutely zero talent. How can you even get off calling what you make art?"  
She tried to catch the pad but fumbled, and it fell to the floor. Even that soft sound echoed on the hard, empty walls.  
"What?" she blinked with confusion, "But... you told me to draw... you said my drawings were beautiful?"  
"I lied," he replied, crossing is arms. "Your drawings are atrocious. You couldn't be worse if you tried."  
Taken aback, Namine stepped away from him. "Then why did you want me to draw for you?"  
"I thought with some practice you would get better." He said dully, eyes hooded. "You didn't."  
Never looking away from the man before her, Namine bent down to fetch the sketchbook off the ground. She stood back up, clutching it protectively in her arms.  
"...Then let me go," she choked out, "If I can't draw then... you have no use for me. Let me go."  
"No." He said simply, turning and heading towards the door. "You're practically useless, but I won't let you go." He closed the door behind him.  
"Then what is it you want me for?" she demanded, voice breaking as she stared after him. Even when the door shut she did not move.

He kept walking and didn't stop, needing to blow off steam. After all, he didn't hate the girl, he loved her drawings- it was hard doing that to her...Not that he cared or anything.  
"Well, well," said a cool female voice from behind him, "So the big boss-man thinks he proved a point?"  
He stopped his walking, then pivoted 180 on his heel, looking behind him at the voice, though, he knew who it was.  
"You call THAT proof?" Larxene cackled, "I saw the whole thing. That wasn't proof... at least... not proof in your favor."  
"What else would you want?" He scoffed lightly, starting to walk again.  
"Something more then a few false words, Marluxia," she said, walking abreast with him. "All you did was tell her she was no good, and then give her a lame excuse for keeping her here... Even that stupid little girl will figure it out."  
"I don't understand why you think I actually care about the girl." He said dully.  
"Because you've been getting so defensive," she explained, "you're usually Mr. Cool- but all of a sudden you seem fixated on keeping your 'property' "- here she used air quotes- "nice and safe and all for you. It's disgraceful! Nobodies don't have hearts, so you shouldn't be feeling anything- don't tell me that you have some delusions like Axel does, insisting that Roxas is special enough to make him feel things!"  
"I don't have feelings. You know perfectly well that I don't like my things touched. Whether it be an object, or a person." He replied dully.  
"No feelings? Then why didn't you do anything worse then give her a few light words?" Larxene snorted. "The Marluxia I knew- the one you used to be- would have ripped her in half." A straying hand caressed his arm and neck, playing with his hair.  
He didn't respond to the touch, no snapping, but nothing showing he enjoyed it. "We can't have her killed, we need her for Axel." He said dully.  
She giggled girlishly, even as her laughter hid a hit of sadism. "Not quite what I meant. But, yes, we do need her. Sora won't be pliable without her."  
"And hurting her will make her less willing to do something. So I'm telling you again. Don't touch her," he grunted.  
"Where is THAT goody-goody nicety coming from?" she sounded disgusted, "Not long ago you were going on about how hurting someone is he best way to make them do what you want!"  
"She's an exception to that rule. She's weak minded." he frowned. "She'll just break from hurting her, she won't try harder."  
"How would you know until you try?" she pressed him on. "Anyway, I won't be convinced until you're back to normal, and she's too scared to even speak without your say-so." With those words and a teasing flick to his cheek, Larxene took off.  
He stared after her, his lips curled upwards. What an annoying person.  
He didn't used to think that. And Larxene was exploiting that fact. He sighed a bit, deciding to think things over. He couldn't have the head find out about his feelings.  
Xemnas finding out about this? No. No that would be bad. VERY bad. Particularly because him discovering Namine at all would lead to his discovery of Marluxia's plan to overthrow him.  
Exactly why he needed to discard all these 'feelings' for the girl, have the girl hate him. That was the best plan.


	12. Chapter 12

The plan might be more difficult then he thought, however. Namine was already falling into some serious Stockholm. Just hearing Marluxia tell her that he didn't like her drawings was enough to have her sitting in her room, crying.  
He walked back into the room, nearly slamming the door. "Stop crying. It's pathetic."  
She looked up sharply at him, eyes red-rimmed and hair messy. "I-I'm sorry," she stumbled out.  
He pointed to the bathroom. "Clean yourself up. You look disgusting."  
Without a second thought she stood, placing her pad on the table and going to wash her face. He made sure to keep his stare hard. He didn't know of Larxene was watching.  
Namine cleaned herself up, splashing her face with cold water from the sink and running a comb through her blonde tresses before going back to present herself to Marluxia. He frowned, watching her. "Still as ugly as ever," he grumbled.  
Tears filled her eyes. "Marluxia..." she asked, confused, "why are you doing this? What did I do?" He'd been so nice to her... she'd actually gotten her hopes up.  
"You haven't done anything. Why the hell are you crying? Didn't I say it makes you even uglier then usual?" His eyes were hooded like usual, speaking calmly.  
She wiped her eyes in a hurry. Honestly, she was looking painfully cute- the crying made her look, if anything, more innocent and sweet. But she didn't know that. She just thought that whatever he told her had to be right.  
His chest was tight, constricting more and more at every insult. "You're pathetic."  
She looked up at him. "I didn't even say anything!" she argued lightly. "Please... tell me what I did wrong!"  
"You did nothing wrong." He frowned, but continued. "Now stop talking. Your voice is annoying."  
"N-no!" she said. Even with the stutter of fear, this was very brave for her, "If I didn't do anything wrong, then you shouldn't be so awful to me! I did everything you asked of me!"  
"I'm not being awful." He was a bit surprised at how defiant she was. "I'm being honest."  
"Honest?' she asked, voice and body shaking, "Then why would you tell me all those nice things before? Wh-why would you bother to lie?"  
"I thought that if I lied, you might work harder. It turned out to be more hard to do then it's worth," he shook his head. "It's difficult making all that stuff up." The girl fell silent. She stood there, trembling.  
He stood up, hair casting a shadow over his face. "Now get out of my way."  
But she did not budge. Not one bit.  
"Out of my way." He growled, glaring.  
Her head shook 'no', blonde hair waving like a bullfighter's flag.  
"Do it or I'll make you get out of my way," he whispered, voice angry.  
Though she was terrified of him, Namine didn't move. This was the only defiance she had, and she was clinging to it for dear life. If he wanted to get by, then he could walk around her, because she wasn't going to move.  
He walked up to her, grabbed her, then roughly threw her out of his way, leaving the room.  
She fell to the floor, sliding into the wall and crashing there with a sharp cry of pain. "Aah!" She winced.  
A slam of a door was the last thing heard from him as he calmly left the room.  
Hurting, she started to cry- but stopped herself. Marluxia didn't like her when she cried... and she would do anything to make him care again.

He sighed, leaning against one of the white corridors. That was hard, but, it just looked like he was relaxing, not that he was upset.  
"Brava!" the Savage Nymph complimented, applauding as she stepped out of a portal. "That was not half bad!"  
"What are you being so loud about?" He questioned dully, annoyed by the noise.  
"Loud?" she laughed, dropping her voice to a husky tone, "You never used to mind that." Larxene stood right in front of him, all but pinning the taller man to the wall behind him, tracing the outline of his face and neck in the air with a gloved finger.  
He looked at her, unamused by the gentle actions. "I've always minded it. I just feel like expressing my opinions right now."  
"Sure thing," she said, "but you never complained when we were loud together." She leaned in so close that she was almost touching him, and could have kissed him with just a tilt of her head.  
He didn't reply, his eyes half-lidded. "Are you done yet? I'm bored of your games." He pushed her back, rolling his neck.  
"Tsh," she scowled, "Fiiiine. I'll go. You win."  
He refrained from rolling his eyes and turned. "I'll be off to my room."  
"Fine," she repeated with a sigh, "You're just no fun anymore." With a disdainful sniff, she stepped into a corridor of darkness, leaving him.  
He wanted to dust himself off. He just felt dirty now, a shower sounded nice...  
Marluxia walked into his room, closing the door behind him.

The woman went back to her usual wanderings, laughing in that nails-on-chalkboard cackle all the time. The girl, meanwhile, was in her room, methodically ripping every page from her drawing book.


	13. Chapter 13

He sighed, laying on the bed for a bit of time. He'd just leave the girl alone. That would make her less upset, right?  
Not really.  
Feeling as though she had no use anymore, Namine was slowly destroying herself. Once the pages of her book were scattered like dry leaves around the room, she went into her bathroom and drew a hot bath.  
If Marluxia didn't care, then he wouldn't care once she was gone.

"Maybe I should visit her… See how's she's doing..." He muttered under his breath, not sure if when he pushed her, it had hurt her..."  
That might be a good idea, assuming he wanted to see her alive.

As soon as her tub was full, Namine slipped from her clothes and got in, working up the courage to put her head under the water and keep it there.

He walked in, closing the door behind him. "Namine?" He questioned, glancing around.

She was already under the water, blonde hair floating about her and bubbles coming up from her slightly parted lips.

Marluxia casually looked around, then froze. ".... Namine!" he reached down, yanking her roughly out of the water.  
She was partially unconscious, having swallowed quite a bit of water. Her head lolled as he lifted her.  
"Shit." He lay her down on the ground, checking to see if she was breathing.  
She was, but only just. She was even paler then usual, nearly matching the white marble floor underneath her tiny body.  
"Stupid girl." He whispered under his breath, sitting her up, not wanting her to suffocate.  
Her head rolled back, neck useless without the will to control it. She needed mouth-to-mouth, or she would likely die.  
Damn. He was a killer, not a savior...  
He shifted her limp body, tear the front of her dress in half, then laying her down, opening her mouth, pinning her nose shut and blowing into her mouth, then massaging her heart. Or, at least, where her heart ought to have been.  
After a few painful, terrifying moments, her eyes fluttered open. She coughed, spitting up water.  
He pulled back, his heart ready to explode out of his chest. He was silent. Just stared at the girl that nearly died.  
For all of her fragility, once Namine realized where she was and what had happened, she was quietly furious.  
"Why-" she had to stop to cough, "Why did you save me?" she demanded, looking pained.  
"Why would you kill yourself?" He countered, matching her angered gaze tenfold.  
"Because I'm- I'm useless!" she sputtered, shaking her head. Droplets of water fell from her hair. "You've said it yourself. I'm ugly, my pictures are no good, I'll never leave this room again as long as I live... What do I have to live for?"  
His eyes narrowed to slits. "You are not to hurt yourself."  
"I won't stop," she promised him, trying to pull away, "If I'm so useless to you then I'll just rid you of your burden!"  
He kept his hold on the tops of her arms, keeping her in place. "You stupid, stupid girl." he hissed.  
"Let go of me!" she said, voice rising to nearly a yell.  
"No." He said quietly, shaking his head.  
"Why won't you just let me die?" she asked, struggling.  
"Because I need you alive." He murmured the half-truth. He wasn't sure how he could handle it if she had died.  
"For what?" she asked, angry tears brimming in her eyes, "What use could you possibly have for me if I'm so bad at drawing? If I'm so ugly?"  
He leaned down, right next to her ear, though his face looked like he was about to make a hateful comment, the only words uttered were: "You're beautiful." He made sure it was only her who could hear that.  
"Am I, Marluxia?" she demanded, looking hurt, "Or am I just pathetic? You can't just play with me, even if you do keep me here! Which is it??"  
He was silent. He couldn't risk saying anymore. Instead, he stood up. "Don't attempt something like that again." He left, going to get some people to heal her fully.  
"No!" she cried as he left, "don't leave me here."  
He sighed, hearing the cries. He didn't want to, not at all. But it was for the girl's own good.

Well, Larxene wasn't watching. The lack of her spying almost had a different feeling... less electricity in the air. And Namine needed someone to be with her, badly.

He returned after a few hours. "Namine?"  
She did not respond. She was in bed, laying in a fetal position on her side, turned to the wall. Her back was to Marluxia, and she showed no signs of turning around to face him. He sat down on the bed, sighing. "...Namine..."  
Barely a squeak of recognition came from her tiny form, and she didn't move when he sat down.  
He gently rested a hand on her small shoulder. "Namine. Answer me."  
"What is it?" she croaked, voice hoarse from crying.  
"I'm sorry for hurting you." He murmured quietly, gently kneading her shoulder.  
"Liar," she accused quietly.  
His voice dropped. "I am..."  
"Why are you doing this to me?" she asked him, sounding hurt. "If I did nothing wrong, why do you... h-hate me?"  
He lay down next to her. "I don't hate you...I have to do this."  
She rolled over, laying on her back next to him. It was a good thing she was so tiny, because he took up the entire bed. "Why?"  
"I can't say." He murmured gently, closing his eyes.  
She looked at him seriously. "Why not?" She didn't understand, and still thought it was something she'd done.  
"You have to trust me-- I don't mean all those things I said." He sighed, closing his eyes.  
"Then why say them?" she pressed on, staring at him with a soft intensity. He shook his head, remaining silent, staring up at the ceiling. Sighing with frustration and hurt, Namine closed her eyes again.  
Marluxia didn't say a thing, staring up at the ceiling. It was nice to at least be next to her.  
Before too long, the girl had fallen asleep. The sleep was restless, and her eyes moved under eyelids in her dream-state, but there it was. She was just so vulnerable, lying there. So prone.  
He didn't attempt anything. "Love-making" might give himself away. he just left in the middle of the night, sighing.  
Not if Larxene wasn't watching, or thought he was forcing her to, it wouldn't.  
He sighed a bit, shaking his head, trying to clear his clouded mind. This was becoming too much to handle...


	14. Chapter 14

"Where'd you go all evening?" asked a clearly never-sleeping woman as she rounded a corner right up to Marluxia.  
"Why do you care?" He questioned blankly, continuing on the walk.  
"Oh, boredom," she laughed harshly. "Did you get it over with and fuck her yet?"  
"Fuck her?" He questioned dully. "Why would I do that?"  
"Oh please," she laughed, "your sexual tension around her is practically thick enough to-" she slinked a throwing knife into her fingers, "-cut. I've been expecting you to do her since the day you brought her in here."  
He frowned, shaking his head. "I have no interest in pre-pubescent looking teenage girls."  
"Yes you do," she laughed, "In fact, you're VERY interested indeed." Larxene pulled a kissey face, making smacking noises with her lips. "I bet you'd just kill to let her free and make her your girlfriend. You'd just love it." The emphasis on 'love' was very threatening.  
"I'd do no such things." He murmured dully, sighing. "Stop your accusations."  
"You saved her life, stupid!" she pressed him, voice like steel on concrete, "Even though we could have figured out something else if it came to that, you didn't want to lose her. You wouldn't save ME if I tried to off myself- so what makes her so special?"  
"We need her for the memories she can implant." He replied coolly. "No need in letting a useful object go to waste."  
"Useful," she repeated, "right. Useful like a hole in the head." She pressed her blades into his back.  
"Admit it. You love the witch."  
"No. Haven't I proven myself?" He murmured dully.  
"No," she hissed at him, "I need actions, not your little words. You can tell her you hate her as much as you like... but I need to you SHOW her. Show ME."  
His eyes narrowed. "Or what?" He knew the answer to that, though.  
Knowing that he knew, she did not reply. Merely smiled.  
"Go on then." Larxene spun around to face him, and her knives were still at his back as she brushed her lips over his, "Show us."  
He was silent. What was the worst thing he could do to the girl?  
...He knew... He just wasn't sure if he could go through with it...  
"Unless you want me to ruin everything for you," she said, backing up with a cruel laugh.  
"Just go." He said stiffly, shaking is head.  
"I'll see you once you've finished proving your loyalties," she said, cruelty apparent as she disappeared.


	15. Chapter 15

He rubbed his eyes. Just relax...You'll be fine... He closed his eyes.  
Namine was in her room, still asleep, and finally resting soundly. She was on top of her sheets, hair spread around her like a halo.  
He walked in, closing the door harshly behind himself, face masked with an unreadable expression.  
The loud slam made her frown in her sleep, head tilting to the side and arms moving for a moment before she was still again.  
He reached down, hesitated, then grabbed her roughly by the arm.  
The girl jerked from sleep with a shock. "Ah-!" she cried out, eyes fluttering and then opening fully, blinking with surprise and confusion.  
"M-Marluxia? What's going on? You're hurting me!"  
"Shut up." He hissed, easily yanking her out of the bed, eyes narrowed.  
Sleep suddenly gone, Namine stumbled to a standing position, bare feet feeling the cold of the marble floor.  
"Why? What are you doing?" she asked, not even beginning to comprehend what was going on.  
He pushed her to the wall, eyes narrowed, grip tightening. "Stop. Talking."  
Frightened, Namine closed her mouth, but still questioned him with her eyes.  
He pushed her face first against the wall- He couldn't bare to watch her face- then started to non-too-gently remove her dress.  
She couldn't keep quiet at that.  
"Stop it!" she cried out, suddenly terrified as she struggled, kicking at him, trying to get him away from her.  
He easily kept her pinned, tearing at the cloth, shoulder strings snapping. "I said shut up!"  
"NO!" She twisted away and ducked out of his grip, running away and stopping with the table in between them.  
Tears were staining her face as she clutched at her dress.  
"Wh-why are you doing this? Marluxia, please don't!"  
He glared. "Come here...Unless you want this particularly painful..."  
"I- I don't want it at all!" she protested, voice scared and shaking as she continued to back away.  
"Namine." He whispered, voice a mix of a soft tone and a growl. "Come. Here."  
Though she did not want to, Namine obeyed, walking to him and stopping nervously a foot or two away.  
He gripped her by the neck, slowly pushing her to the wall. "Now. You're going to be a good girl, right?"  
"Ach-" she choked for a breath of air "-please, Marluxia..."  
He gave one look to silence her, then stripped off the last piece of clothing that held her dignity, leaving the girl naked.  
Covering herself ineffectually with her hands, she looked up at him fearfully, still murmuring tiny pleas.  
He forced his lips onto Namine's and pushed her legs open with his knee.  
"Mmph-!" she tried to struggle against him, but his lips were too tight on hers, his hands too strong.  
She was beginning to wonder if it wasn't in her best interests to stop fighting, and pray he wouldn't hurt her as much if she behaved.  
He easily lifted her up, knee pressed to the wall, the girl set down on his leg. "Just be quiet and it'll be over soon," he reached down, finger pressed lightly to her entrance.  
She nodded, but could not help the choked gasp when he touched her.  
Not wanting him to be angry, she clapped her own hand over her mouth to muffle the whimpers.  
He hesitated. Could he really taint her?  
It was this, or have her killed and his plan exposed. He pushed in one long finger, shoulders tense.  
Tears were falling down her face as he touched her, wetting her hand as she kept it firmly pressed over her mouth.  
Even when he was hurting her, she was still loathe to disobey him.  
He pushed in a second finger, feeling the walls stretch around it, almost wincing at the thought he was hurting her.  
It didn't hurt quite so much as he thought. Though she was not used to having anything inside of her, if she was of a clearer head, she would of had to admit that it felt at least a bit good.  
Of course, the situation was kind of ruining things.  
He stretched his fingers out for a moment, before pushing in a third one, starting to pump them in and out.  
She had to bring up her other hand and hold them both over her mouth to keep from making any noise as she felt him move his hand inside of her.  
Marluxia continued the movement, his head moving forward, ducking under her arms, lips pressed to her neck.  
He really didn't want it to happen like this...

Hmm... rape the girl you cared about in order to save both of your lives... another lose-lose, then.


	16. Chapter 16

Namine found herself wishing that if he was going to... she couldn't even bring herself to think the word... if he was going to do this to her, he shouldn't act so nice about it. The sweet kisses almost made it worse.  
"I'm sorry." He whispered in her ear, before pulling out his fingers and sagging his pants. He hitched her up by the hips and slid in.  
Her scream was so harsh that it was audible even through her hands. She was crying so much that her entire body shook, and he could certainly feel that.  
He pressed his lips to hers, swallowing the screams, holding still for a few seconds, then starting to move.  
"A...ah!" she cried out, kissing him to keep herself quiet.  
He kept at a slow steady pace, not wanting to tear the girl apart. But, he felt horrible for liking it, the feeling, the warmth...  
She was already hurting. Blood and tears fell from her body. But a part of her felt a stirring... something that felt good, in spite of the pain.  
He was moving faster, kissing down her neck down, biting at certain areas, unable to hold himself back.  
Every time his lips kissed she shivered. Every time he bit, she whimpered. Feeling pain combining with pleasure was confusing and scary.  
His movements became more rough, bites becoming harder, breaking and bruising the skin.  
Namine felt her skin give way, splitting apart underneath his teeth. She protested by flinching away from him, crying out as his hands left bruises on her pale flesh.  
He no longer held back, his thrusts more savage then anything, tongue running over the beads.  
Her face was wet with tears of pain, but she could feel her muscles contract around him, hurting her and making her gasp with pleasure.  
He was growing close, panting heavily into her neck, eyes closing, as he slammed himself into her.  
She screamed, unable to help it as agony and ecstasy crashed down on her.  
He bit down one last time, hitting his climax, riding out his orgasm with short quick thrusts.  
The bite combined with his peak shoved Namine roughly over the edge, and her yelling heightened for a moment. She cried out, and just the first few syllables of his name were audible before she dropped into absolute silence.

He wanted to hug her and kiss her and tell her how much she meant to him, how much he cared, how much he was sorry, how much he loved her and would never, never hurt her like that ever again… but, he couldn't do that. Instead he dropped her on the ground, fixed his pants and walked out of his the room.  
She was left holding her legs to her chest, sobbing uncontrollably and feeling like the most unloved creature in existence.  
Even hurting and crying, she was still so beautiful... it was killing Marluxia.

He closed the door behind him, looking unshaken. Then again, he was great at hiding what he was really feeling.  
Larxene caught him just outside of his room.  
"That was hot, Pink," she said teasingly, "My, my, the little girl certainly can scream, can't she?"  
"Must you watch everything I do?" He questioned dully, though, he was glad she saw. "That was private."  
"I wasn't WATCHING," she scoffed, "but it's hard not to HEAR... this place echoes," she added in sing-song.  
He shrugged his shoulders, sighing. "She was an okay fuck." He murmured off-handedly, hopping that the use of her language would appease her.  
"At least it's something," she smirked, "That was very good- I think I might actually believe you now"  
"I don't care if you believe me or not." He murmured, sighing.  
She put her hands up in mocking surrender. "Alrighty then..." a smirk tinted her face, "I think I'll go poke at the witch... see if I can't get her to sob a little more quietly."  
"Do what you want." he stalked away, walking into his room with a sigh.  
"Then I shall," she bowed to him before stepping back into a portal.  
His lip curled for a moment. Just being around the woman made him feel dirty.


	17. Chapter 17

He walked into his room, stripping down and taking a shower. He was disgusted with himself-- he enjoyed doing that to Namine, too much by far.

When Larxene finally let her be, Namine bathed, too. She felt outrageously dirty, and ran the water so hot that it scalded her, turning her soft skin red on all the places that were not purple with bruises.

He sighed, stepping out of the shower, pink hair clinging to his neck and face. "...Dammit...'

The girl remained in the bath until the water was icy cold. She'd scrubbed every place the man had placed his hands, hard enough to rub the flesh raw. Nothing made the ghost of his touch go away.

He didn't dare go into the room, not wanting to see what he'd done to the girl, instead, he just sent in some medics.  
She ignored the underling Nobodies, refusing to open the bathroom door to admit them. The personality-less, mindless creatures left a few elixir bottles on her table, but she ignored those too.  
Marluxia finally walked into the room, looking rather angry. "Why haven't you been taking medicine?"  
She did not reply. Instead, she looked up from her sketchbook and looked at him, face blank as a doll's.  
He frowned, pulling away the book. "Listen to me."  
All she did was blink once. She didn't even reach for her precious book.  
"Stop it!" he threw the book at her, looking annoyed.  
It hit her in the stomach and she winced, tears of pain springing to her eyes. She was clearly still very sore. Doubling over herself in her seat, she looked down at the floor.  
"Take your stupid medicine, you stupid girl!" He exclaimed, glaring. "You're going to get sick!"  
"I'm... fine..." she said finally, voice pained.  
He picked up the bottle. "No, you're not."  
She ignored it. "I don't want it."  
"Take it or I'll force you to swallow it." He exclaimed, stepping forward.  
"Haven't you done enough already?" she accused, looking at him with red-rimmed eyes.  
He didn't reply, just picked up the bottle, advancing on the girl.  
For a moment, it seemed as though she would resist... but then she sighed, shoulders slumping, reaching out her hand for the cure-all.  
He relaxed, sitting down on the bed and popping the cork. "Here, do you have any water?" He set the potion gently in her hand, frowning.  
She shook her head, and took the health potion alone. She didn't need it- her thoughts were not with her body.  
"You need water." he replied with a sigh. "Or it won't dissolve correctly."  
"No," she turned him down, "I'll be alright." Namine was quiet for a moment, and could not help but wonder why he would care. Why would he want to help her now? Help with a hurt that HE caused?  
"I'm getting you some anyway," he murmured, standing up and heading out of the room.  
"No, stop," she said, standing up and taking a few steps after him.  
He stopped, then glanced back. "Yes?"  
"Why are you helping me?" she asked him in her tiny voice, "You did this, so why would you care?"  
He bit back any words, just turned and left without a second look.  
"No," she called after him, "Please don't just leave! I-I need to know." She did not cry, but held herself tightly, fingernails digging into her own arms as the door closed.

He finally returned, a large, cool glass of ice water in his hand. "Here."  
She didn't take it. "Please..." she asked him softly.  
He pushed it forward, frowning. "Take it."  
No move to take it was made.  
"Tell me why," she asked him, looking up with those big blue eyes.  
"Because-" He pushed it forward again. "Take it."  
At long last, she took the glass, but did not drink.  
"Please, Marluxia!" she insisted, "You hurt me. You hurt me and you liked hurting me. Why bother to help me now? Is it just to make it easier to hurt me again?" Her look at him was heartbreaking.  
His eyes shifted away from her face, unable to meet the gaze, instead staring at the cup. "Drink."  
"Tell me why," she demanded in a tiny, yet firm voice.  
"Drink." he replied in a louder, firmer voice.  
Though she shrank down under his tone, she did not obey.  
"Do it." He repeated, leaning down, eyes set on her seriously.  
She took a tiny, reluctant sip. That was all.  
"Now will you tell me?"  
"No. Drink it all. Now." He said, frowning.  
Sighing, Namine crumbled to his demands and drank the water, not even stopping to breathe until the cup was empty.  
He watched, his gaze softening and a small sigh leaving his lips.  
Mute, she handed the cup back to him, gaze unwavering.  
He studied the girl with a small sigh. "Say something. Be cheery."  
"Please," she pressed on, taking a step closer to him. She had to tilt her head back to look up at the vastly taller man, exposing her thin neck to him.  
He stared down at her, sighing. "I can't say."  
"Why not?" Her hand reached out, touching him so very lightly on the arm.  
She needed answers. Why did he hurt her? It was painfully clear that he had enjoyed hurting her. But the worst part was what she could never say. He'd hurt her... and she had liked it. In fact, the want of him to do that again was driving her mad. She had to know why.  
He flinched from the touch. It was strange, he never flinched, he was never scared, but here he was, all but trembling under this small girls touch. "Because." He replied quietly, keeping his chin held high, not wanting him to look through her barrier.  
"Marluxia," she coaxed, her voice scarcely a whisper.  
He pulled back, shaking his head. "Don't." He murmured seriously, stepping back. Why was this girl doing this to him? He felt nervous around her, his pulse sped, cold water ran through his veins.  
Miserable, Namine's shoulders slumped. She drew her hand back, looking to the floor.  
He didn't care a bit, did he? She was just something for him to hurt. He was only healing her so that he could use her again.  
Tears formed in her eyes, and though she tried to blink them away, to wipe them off, a few escaped, falling to the floor.  
Seeing her cry, that was the worse feeling of all. It made him sad, feel sick. He reached down, stroking the tears off her eyes.  
Surprised, her head jerked up, looking at him.  
He leaned down, staring at the tears that clung to her eyelashes like crystals, clumping them together. Even crying, upset, eyes red, she was beautiful, grotesquely beautiful. "Don't cry."  
"I-I'm sorry," she said quickly, trying to wipe her eyes with the back of her hand. "I know... I'm ugly when I cry... I'm s-sorry."  
He didn't protest the statement; he didn't say it was bad, he just wrapped two sudden arms around her, pulling the girl close to his chest.  
She thought he was going to hurt her again, and gasped with fright. But Marluxia did no such thing, just held her in a gentle embrace. "Don't cry." he repeated.  
Nervous though she was, her body slowly relaxed. "Alright," she whispered.  
He gently fingered her hair, petting his back. "You're beautiful. Whether you cry or not..."  
"Is... Is that true?" she asked, inhaling the scent of leather and flowers as she buried her face in his chest.  
He gently petted her hair, kissing the top of her head. "Completely."  
She was quiet for a moment... then... "Why did you do that to me?"  
They both knew what she meant.  
His grip tightened, holding her close. "You know I can't say."  
"Why not?" she asked. She wanted to know so badly... she didn't even protest when his grip tightened enough to bruise.  
"If I could tell you, I would." He whispered, sighing.  
Knowing she would never get the answer from him, Namine gave in, nuzzling into his chest as if begging for affection. Which he gave to her, fingers running through her hair. "I'm sorry for hurting you." He whispers.  
"Don't be," she told him gently, "I don't care. It doesn't hurt. Really."  
"Yes it does." he murmured knowingly, pressing his hands to her back gently.  
"No," she insisted, "I'm fine. You can hurt me if you like."  
Ah... Betrayed by her own mouth.  
He blinked, looking down. "You want me to hurt you?"  
"I want you to do whatever you want," she said, hiding how much it hurt her to say. Anything. Anything to make him nice to her again.  
He sighed, moving forward to brush his lips over hers. "You're a nice, beautiful, smart girl..." He murmured.  
Smart enough to know better then to get your attention any other way she thought. But al she said was "Thank you."  
"Say what you want to say." He demanded quietly. "I know something's on your mind."  
"Please," she said looking at him, "I just need someone close to me. That's all. If you want to hurt me, then hurt me. I won't fight it. Just... please don't leave me alone anymore."  
He sighed, pushing at her back. "You need sleep." He murmured, nudging the girl along.  
She sighed, not wanting sleep. But she did not argue, and went to her bed willingly.  
He pushed gently on her chest, pulling the blanket over her body.  
"Will you stay with me?" she asked, eyes and tone desperate.  
He nodded his head, tucking the girl in. "Sure..."  
She laid down, but kept her eyes open, watching him.


	18. Chapter 18

He slid the cloak off his shoulders, letting it fall to the ground in a black pool, showing off tight clothing, molded to well defined muscles. He crawled over the bed, laying down next to Namine.  
She watched him quietly the whole time. She couldn't help it. He was just so... well, beautiful. She didn't know a better word.  
He brushed his pink hair from his eyes, wrapping one arm around Namine, still staying silent. In response, she turned to him like a flower to the sun, curling inwards, stopping just short of touching him, as if afraid.  
He pulled his head back a fraction of an inch, that nervousness returning, but pushed back forward, letting the fingers graze his cheek.  
She smiled, then blushed a bit as she traced over his cheek lightly. His skin was very cold... a side effect of having no heart, and no real blood. But it was still contact.  
He let her do as she wanted, enjoying the heated fingertips, a warm trail leaving where she touched. But heated from the friction, nothing more. Namine was a Nobody, just like him. She wasn't supposed to feel, either. And yet... she did. Ghosts of emotions, powerful to as anything for a real person.  
And right now, those emotions wanted Marluxia to be near her. She craved his lips on her own, his hands over her body, his weight on top of her, contact warming them both.  
He made no attempt to move to embrace her anymore. He was already pushing it. Really, really pushing it...  
But then she whispered to him. "Please, Marluxia," her voice was as tiny as she was, "You can hurt me if you like. I don't care, I don't care. Please... I don't want to be alone... I don't care."  
He was hesitant, then wrapped his arm around her. "Shh.."  
She curled her body into him, letting him hold her like a doll. He sighed, hugging him closer, closing his eyes.  
Glad of the painless contact- shameful desires aside- she slowly closed her eyes. He pressed lips to her head gently.  
Tired now, she slipped into rest in his arms.  
Marluxia did not sleep, just sat there, the girl in his arms.

Namine slept for about half an hour, and when she woke, she was shocked to find Marluxia was still with her. He was still holding onto her, staring up at ceiling blankly.  
"You didn't leave me," she whispered, surprised but pleased.  
He blinked, then looked over. "I agreed to stay, so I did."  
Her look of surprised faded into a small smile. She kissed his cheek gently.  
"Thank you."  
He locked his arm around her waist, pressing his lips fully to the other's.  
"Mm-!" for a moment she hesitated from the shock. But... this is what she'd wanted, wasn't it? So she melted into him gratefully.  
The kiss was brief and he pulled back only a few seconds into it. "Are you hungry?"  
"...No," she said, wishing he'd go back to kissing her.  
"Are you sure?" He pressed, frowning.  
"Positive," she said, nodding as she tilted her head up to him.  
His lips brushed against her for a moment, a sigh leaving him. "Alright..."  
She whimpered as he almost kissed her. "...Please..."  
He almost questioned her about what she was asking for, but figured it out and pressed his lips to hers.  
Namine smiled at the contact, and after a while, she even parted her lips for him.  
His tongue snuck in, past the pink lips and into her mouth, exploring around.  
Though she nearly choked, Namine didn't resist, and let him explore.  
He mapped out a design, taking in everything of the mouth, before pulling back.  
She stole the opportunity to breathe. Her face was tinted with a blush as she looked at him.  
He watched the girl for a few seconds, before standing up. "I'm getting you food."  
"No," she whimpered, sitting up, "I don't need it... please... don't go."  
"You need it." he replied seriously, turning and walking away.  
"No, I don't," she insisted, getting up and going after him, "All I need is to be near you. Please, that's it."  
He shook his head. He was becoming way too attached.  
She didn't know that. She thought that he was just tired of her already, and she would do anything to keep him form going away.  
She reached out for him. "...Marluxia..."  
He pulled away from the touch, opening the door and walking through, closing it behind him. Leaving her alone and miserable, yet again. She sat back on her bed, pulling knees to chest and rocking herself.


	19. Chapter 19

He continued along the halls with a sigh, face blank. Too attached. Too attached.  
As if on cue, Larxene showed up.

But not to bother him about Namine.  
"So Sora killed Vexen," she informed him, sounding almost pleased. "That little scientist from the basement levels of the castle? Well, he tried to mess with the Keyblade Master soooo..." She pulled a smirk. "Axel and I have both fought him now. Fun little toy. You'll have to make sure Namine takes him over completely for you."  
He nodded his head slowly. "It's rather bothersome that he's so disobedient." He murmured, head falling back.  
"He won't be, once the witch finishes up," she assured him.  
"Oh! And more good news! You know of the basement crew, yes? Those annoying three who the Superior sent along to the castle with us? I know how much you despise that Zexion down there... well, now that one of theirs is gone- and good riddance, Vexen was a loon- they'll crumble. And then nothing will stop our takeover."  
His lips drew up into a slow sneer. "Nothing could have stopped it." He murmured, nodding his head.  
She seemed about to say something, but slipped into a smile instead.  
"No... Nothing at all."  
He ran his fingers through his hair for a moment. "When should we do it, do you think?"  
"As soon as Sora is hopelessly Namine's," she replied with a shrug. "It shouldn't take too much longer... and Axel and I can play with him until then."

If only they had known.

"That won't be hard." He murmured off-handedly, nodding his head.  
She smiled. "Just make sure the girl is still obedient. We need to keep her nice and afraid, so else she might go loose cannon and try to make Sora work for her advantage."  
"I've already got that under control," he replied seriously  
"Good," she said simply.  
"Then I'll see you around, Pink."  
He sighed at the nickname, giving a small nod. "I believe so."  
She left him, off to plot her own plans.

He sighed, walking off to get some food. His life was simple, take down the organization, use everything as his own. he didn't care for anyone but himself...Then this girl came along.  
Funny how someone so small could affect someone so profoundly.

He returned with a tray, stepping into the room quietly.  
The girl stood to greet him, smiling at the sight of the Nobody.  
He held the food out. "Here. Eat."  
She took the food- rice, plain white as everything else in this place.  
He sat down on the bed, watching the other with a sigh.  
She ate daintily, but very quickly, finishing about half of the meal.  
"I'm full" she informed him.  
"Eat all of it." He murmured blankly.  
"I'm fine..." she set the bowl on the table. "Really."  
"All of it." He grunted, nodding.  
She sighed and finished the food.

He waited till she was completely done, before nodding his head with a sigh. "Good.'  
"...Marluxia..." she started in, now that he was satisfied.  
He watched the girl, not saying anything, just waiting for her to come out with whatever she wanted to say.  
"Please just... promise you're not going to leave me alone anymore?" Too many threats of being all on her own, forever... the mental torture was taking its toll of Namine.  
"To the best of my ability." He wasn't planning on making a promise he couldn't keep.  
And she understood that he was dodging her.  
She wanted him to be with her, to be around her, not to leave her alone. But if he wouldn't or couldn't do that... best to lock her non-existent heart away from him.  
Her open, hopeful face shifted, becoming guarded and sad.  
"Alright," she whispered miserably.  
He watched her, letting out a sigh as her features became noticeably sadder.


	20. Chapter 20

"Come here." he opened his arms for the other.  
The girl did so, walking almost stiffly, right into his arms.  
He wrapped his arms gently around her, hugging the girl close, no words leaving him.  
His kindness only made her feel worse. It was all so confusing for her. As he held her, she felt like sobbing. All she wanted was for him to decide- to tell her if he hated or loved her.  
He shifted her in his arms, then lay back, silently staring up at the ceiling.  
"Marluxia..." she said softly, "Please, please, can't you just tell me what you think of me? Do you care at all?"  
"I care about you...So, so, so much." He murmured quietly.  
She looked at him. "Then why did you hurt me?"  
"I can't tell you." He repeated for what felt like the thousandth time.  
Though she began to say something, she seemed to think better of it, and only nodded.  
"Are you tired? Hungry?" He questioned, petting the girl's hair.  
He always wanted to take care of her- like some little doll. She sighed and shook her head no. She didn't want anything save for the closeness.  
He nodded his head, just hugging the girl gently. "I was wondering, would you like a new dress?"  
No. She didn't want anything.  
"If you think I need one."  
"It was a question. Which means I want your opinion." He replied, still hugging the girl.  
She had to admit that she was more then a little worried to reply.  
"I- I don't think I need one."  
He nodded his head. "Then you won't be given one."  
She nodded back at him, glad that she hadn't.  
Quietly, she nuzzled into his chest, inhaling the soft scents of flowers and leather and skin.  
He closed his eyes, pulling the girl on top of him, hugging her close.  
Namine tilted her had back, exposing her full face to him, blinking large eyes slowly, wishing that he would either hurt her or kiss her or both.  
Of course he couldn't hold himself back when that cute face was shown, blinking innocently. He moved forward, brushing his lips against hers.  
Her eyes remained open, and she pressed her lips to his, kissing back softly.  
He shifted her closer, one hand resting on her rear, the other on her back, keeping her in place.  
The eyes slowly, so slowly, slipped closed, and she let him touch wherever he wanted.  
His hand brushed up her dress, fingers running over her back.  
Shivering as his touch tickled at her skin, Namine sighed, parting her lips slightly.  
He took the chance to go deeper, tongue slipping in through her parted lips. All but choking, she took in breaths through her nose, opening her mouth wider for him. His tongue finally met hers, rubbing against the girl's gently.  
Innocent as she was, she could not really understand the allure of putting tongues into one another's mouths. Still, she did not complain, All too happy for the closeness.  
He pressed harder into the kiss, a bit more forceful now. Just as she knew he would be. She was so disgusted with herself as she pressed back.  
He finally pulled back from the kiss, lips trailing down along her jaw, then to her neck.  
She sighed, breath fluttering. Her fingers ran lightly through his hair.  
"You're so pretty." He murmured admiringly, nipping at the skin.  
Her breath caught at the words and the sting of the bite. It was hard to say if it was worse to feel him or hear him.  
He slipped his hand near hers, gripping it gently.  
Better to be near him, he decided, holding his hand they kissed, no matter what it took.  
He finally pulled back from the kiss to breathe, admiring the other.  
She noticed him stop and stare at her. She blinked nervously. "What?" she asked, wondering if she'd done something wrong.  
"You're beautiful." He praised, moving his hand down to run over her body.  
Turning her head down, blushing, she shuddered under his touch.  
"Thank you," she whispered softly.  
He stopped his hand on her stomach. "Beautiful." he repeated.  
She nodded shyly, smiling just a bit at him.  
He sat back on the bed, pulling the girl into his lap, breathing heavily into her hair.  
Sitting like a little child or a doll on his lap, she leaned into him, hands running over his wide shoulders and chest.  
He allowed her hands to roam, not saying a word.  
Very slowly, very shyly, she made her way to his zipper and pulled it down slowly, revealing his chest, kissing the exposed skin gently. He moaned quietly, letting his eyes slip shut.  
She started thinking for a moment that she'd done something wrong. But his face was smiling lightly, she unzipped the coat the rest of the way, kissing as she released his shoulders and arms.  
He hugged her close, eyes opening, then closing again. "God..."  
Namine jerked back, looking at him.  
"Did I... did I do something wrong?"  
He shook his head. "Keep going..."  
"Yes, sir," she nodded, retuning to gently taking off his coat.  
He smirked at the 'sir' part, fingers twitching just a bit at the gentle kisses.  
Once the thing was off, she moved to his hands, peeling his gloves off and kissing the bare fingertips one by one.  
She went back to his face, kissing his cheeks and mouth lightly while she held his bared hands.  
He kissed back briefly when her lips met his, hugging her close.  
After a moment, she broke off, climbing off of his lap to undo his boots. He finally opened his eyes, looking down at the other curiously.  
Not noticing his look, she unlaced his tall boots. When she tried to pull one off however, it made her fall back, hitting the cold floor with a smacking sound.  
He blinked, then chuckled. "Are you alright?'  
Her eyes were filmed with tears. "Fine," she said shakily, getting back up to pull back his other boot.  
She reached down, gently lifting her up. "You need to be careful."  
Nodding slowly, she blinked her crying away and climbed back up into his lap.  
"Where does it hurt?" He asked gently, peering inside the back of her dress.  
"It doesn't," she lied, "I feel fine."  
"No you don't." he pulled back. "Tell me where it hurts."  
"I'm fine,' she insisted, not allowing him not worry over her as she pressed her mouth back to his.  
"Be careful." He repeated against her lips.  
Her back- from rear to head- hurt, but she ignored it just kissing.  
He lay back onto her back, hugging her gently.  
Ignoring any sting, the girl lay with him, kicking her shoes off and onto the floor. The man continued to gently hug her. "Are you sure?" He questioned.  
"Yessir," she mumbled quietly, looking so tiny and sweet in his arms. He pressed his forehead to her forehead, sighing.  
She kissed him gently with her tiny pink mouth, soft lips connecting. He softly kissed back, enjoying the gentle movements. It felt good, the contact, and soon she was trying to figure out is pants fixtures without breaking off the kiss.  
He didn't nothing to help, nor did he push her away. He just let the girl satisfy her curiosity however she wanted.  
Of course, Namine was only doing what she thought he wanted. She undid his pants at last, figuring out the drawstring system. Then she stopped, heart racing as she realized how close they were to what had happened last time.  
He watched, almost looking... concerned? "Are you alright?  
"I'm fine," she said softly, voice so quiet that he almost couldn't hear her.  
He tilted her chin up so she could face him. "Tell me what's on your mind..."  
How could she? On her mind were images, feeling. Not words. Still, "Nothing important. Just the last time you..."  
He gently pressed his lips to hers. "...I know...I'm sorry..."'  
how was a simple 'sorry' ever going to fix the hurt?  
Nevertheless, she couldn't bring herself to say that she was still in pain.  
"I forgive you," she told him gently, burying her face in his dusky pink hair.  
He held the girl in strong arms, as if she would suddenly disappeared if he let go.  
She whimpered, feeling as though she wouldn't care a bit if she split her in half with his hug.  
"I was being stupid." He breathed, hugging her even closer.  
"Shh," she soothed, stroking his hair gently, "It's alright. I don't blame you."  
He didn't reply, just played with one of her locks of light blonde hair.  
She sighed, wishing she knew what to do next. He was nearly undressed, and she was at a loss.  
"I'm sorry for taking advantage of you." He finally murmured.  
Taking in a deep, steadying breath, she could smell his scent, her face still in his hair and neck.  
"I know. It's alright."  
He shifted, gently kissing the corner of her lips. Turning her head back, she left out all of her face for him. He brushed his lips over hers, before fully pressing into the kiss.  
Breath speeding up, she kissed back, moving gently in response to his hard movements.  
His fingers twined in her hair and he pulled her closer, not deepening the kiss, just moving them together more.  
They were as close as it was possible to be now. She could feel him breathing against her chest a she kissed him.  
He molded his lips to hers, being as gentle as possible, lips moving to the other's. It felt nice... Right almost?  
Almost. It was certainly better then the roughness and hurting of before, and Namine found herself enjoying the kiss.  
He let his lips linger a little while longer, before pulling back.  
Small and soft in his arms, she opened her eyes, looking at Marluxia wordlessly.  
He kissed her on the cheek gently. "...Beautiful."  
Her voice was so tiny when she assured him, "You can take me, if you want me."  
He cupped her cheek. "I'll only do what you want me to do."  
What she wanted was to feel as though she had a heart. Nothing had made her feel more then...  
"I want you to hurt me."  
He looked taken aback. "...What?"  
Her face was completely serious.  
"You hurt me before... and I know that you liked it. I want you to do that again. I won't fight you. But... this is what I want."  
He couldn't grasp this concept. "...You want me to...Hurt you?"  
She nodded. "Yes."  
"...Are you sure?" He questioned slowly.  
Leaning in, she kissed him once, very sweetly. "I'm positive."  
He hesitated, before shoving her down to the bed.  
She gasped, surprised that he was actually going forward with it.  
Still, this was what she'd wanted, wasn't it?  
He pinned her arms above her head, roughly pressing his lips to hers.  
This time, when he trapped her mouth with his, she kissed back.  
He pulled from the kiss to forcefully pull up the dress over her head, before returning to her waiting lips.  
Down to her under things, she was now just as bared as he was. She could hear the thin fabric rip as it was pulled away.  
He deepened the kiss, tongue forcing into her mouth, all the while yanking off the panties.  
She whimpered slightly as she felt her clothes taken. She had gotten her wish- she was feeling something. Fear.  
It was easy to force the small girls legs open and he had her hips up in a matter of seconds. Without so much as preparing her, he thrust in.  
"Marluxia!" she gasped, voice sounding pained. Tears sprang to her eyes, and she knew that if she could have bled any more then she already had, she would have.  
He didn't wait for her to adjust, just thrust in with harsh demanding movements.  
She was crying, but with the pain came amazing pleasure. Like salt on a watermelon, the sharp brought out the sweet.  
He moved down, tongue running over the salty beads that rolled down to her cheek, continuing to move even faster into her.  
She panted, hands scrabbling in the sheets, twisting for a grip.  
His nails dug into her hips and his mouth latched down on her collarbone, marking the perfect skin.  
She cried out, feeling his lips and teeth tight on her skin as he bruised her.  
His movements now became more hard, more fast, more wild, nails piercing the skin, teeth biting along the bruise.  
Her fine skin turned from pink to purple under him, breaking and bruising with his roughness. Half-moon marks dug into her flesh from his nails.  
He was no longer holding back, intent to hurt her and live his own desires. So far both were working and he was reaching his end, fast.  
She had known when she'd requested this that it was what he wanted. Even if he said he didn't want to harm her, that he wanted to be gentle, Namine knew better. Funny how the consent made him even more violent then he'd been during the rape.  
His grip tightened, a small grunt left him and he came, riding out the orgasm lazily.  
Feeling him release inside of her- and so painfully and acutely aware of every nerve in her body as she was- made her come with him. She cried out his name, wrapping her arms around his bared neck lovingly.  
He bestowed kiss upon kiss on her neck, nuzzling the crook of her neck almost affectionately. The girl was perfect in every way...  
"Thank you," she whispered in a small, teary voice.  
He didn't reply, just pulled out and rolled over, moving the girl onto his chest where she could lay.  
Her cut, bruised skin was sore and tender, but she didn't mind. She was just so glad that he was here, holding her.  
He closed his eyes, a gentle hand set on the back of her head. He said nothing, just held her.  
Namine knew that she was not supposed to have emotions. But... she felt fear, she felt pain, she felt sadness, she felt hurt. So why couldn't she feel something good for a change?  
She kissed him sweetly, once on the lips.  
"I love you," she whispered to him.  
He didn't whisper a sweet reply like a suave man might, instead he froze. He had no clue how to reply to that.  
Of course, she hadn't really expected him to return her feelings. In fact, she was more or less sure that much of his roughness came from a dislike of her. Part of her felt that he might really think her so ugly, and was only using the sweet words to get her into the bed with him willingly.  
But still, she had almost, almost hoped that he would tell her he loved her, too.  
She whimpered.  
"I-I'm sorry, don't..." her face blushed, "don't worry about it."  
He nodded, dropping the girl beside him and sitting up. "I have work to do." He slipped on his clothing, briskly walking out of the room.  
Laying back down sadly, she felt like an idiot.  
Of course he didn't love her. Of course he didn't care about her. All he wanted was the sex- and she'd given it to him, so he no longer even needed to work at it. All she'd managed to do was make him leave her. Alone again.  
He shakily head back to his room, fingers running through his hair. God, he felt horrible right now...why?  
For once, Larxene wasn't there to force him to cover it up again. He was quite alone with his misery.  
He walked into his bathroom to take a nice, long, pitiful shower.  
She didn't bother cleaning up, but instead tried to make herself sleep off the pain.  
He ran his fingers through his hair, staring at himself in the mirror. He was a monster... and for the first time... this was a bad thing...  
He sighed, slipping into his own bed and closing his eyes. He managed to get to sleep quickly, but it wasn't a restful sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

The next day, Namine had cleaned herself up, dressed herself and was sitting, drawing again. She was quite alone... until a man appeared. And not the man she expected.  
"Hullo, Axel," she greeted him quietly.  
"Namine," he replied, "what happened to you?"  
She winced. Her face, neck, and arms were peppered with cuts and bruises. "N-nothing," she said quickly, re-arranging her hair, as if it would help.  
The redhead drew right up to her, kneeling down, petting her hair back gently. Their faces were close enough to kiss.  
The door opened to reveal the Graceful Assassin, blank faced as always. The door opened and he slipped through, staring at the two with an unreadable expression.  
Namine jerked her head up to see him. "Marluxia-" she said quickly.  
Axel straightened more slowly, nodding to him with cold eyes.  
In seconds Marluxia had his hand gnarled in Axel's mane of red hair, ripping him away from the girl. "What are you doing?"  
The girl stared in horror, but Axel only calmly sent a bolt of flame to burn the hand away from his hair.  
"Checking over the witch for these mysterious cuts, Marluxia," he said calmly, "would you know anything about them?"  
His eyes narrowed. "It's none of your business."  
"Oh, but I think it IS my business, Marluxia," he replied, glancing at the girl.  
"I think that anyone abusing the one person who can kill us or save us all is something I'd consider my business."  
His lip curled and his nostrils flared. "We'll talk about this outside," he hissed, bangs falling over his eyes.  
Axel held out his hands, bowing towards the door.  
"Ladies first."  
His hand clenched, but he stepped outside anyways.  
"I'll be back in a second," Axel whispered to Namine, before joining Marluxia outside.

He crossed his arms. "Don't talk to her. She's my responsibility."  
"Responsibility?" he scoffed, "don't make me laugh! You haven't been responsible for her in the slightest."  
"I have her completely under my control." He growled, stepping forward. "She'll do anything I ask her to."  
"Only because she's scared of you!" Axel accused, "I'm not blind- I saw her face. Cuts and bruises... bite marks everywhere. What did you DO to her?"  
"I did what she asked." Marluxia retorted, eyes narrowed to nothing but slits.  
"...What?" the red head asked, plainly lost  
"She asked me to hurt her," Marluxia said seriously.  
"You're lying," Axel accused, "that sweet little girl in there? She's hardly more then a child, Marluxia! Even if she did ask, she had no idea what she's saying. Did you see those bruises? She could not have wanted that."  
"Ask her yourself." He said dully, crossing his arms.  
"She'll just say whatever you want her to say!" the man looked livid. "I don't trust that. You can't just have your way with people because you happen to have them under your power!"  
"Ask her in private then, I don't care. Just. Don't. Touch. Her."  
He smirked. "We'll see... who knows? Maybe I can show her the NICE way to have sex. You know, as opposed to violent rape..."  
"If I find out you've touched her..." Marluxia growled, a sudden anger sweeping over his features  
"You'll what?" VIII asked in that cocky, arrogant tone, "You can't kill me. Lord of the castle or no, I still out-rank you, Marluxia."  
"No. I won't kill you," he replied lowly, still glaring at the other dangerously.  
"Then what do I have to worry about?" He laughed and, with that, teleported out.  
The assassin stared at the now vacant area, hands clenched so tight that they were shaking.

Inside the room, the girl who was the source of all their fury cowered in her seat.  
Marluxia walked in, finally, door slamming behind him. "What were you two doing?"  
"Nothing!" she said quickly, looking at him with a bruised face and speaking with a cut lip.  
He pulled her up by the arm. "Don't lie to me."  
"I'm not lying," she insisted, "please, I didn't d-do anything. He only wanted to know where... where the cuts came from. That's all."  
He shook her like a rag doll, "What did you say?"  
"AH!" she cried out, head snapping back and forth painfully, hair whipping into her face. "P-please-!"  
"What did you say?" He growled, shaking harder.  
"Nothing!" she cried, "I didn't tell him anything!"  
"I don't believe you." He threw her to the ground.  
She gasped with pain on contact with the cold stone. It felt as though her bruises were bruising.  
"I didn't!" she said, "I mean it!"  
He didn't reply, just turned and walked off, still shaking with anger.  
"Marluxia, please!" she cried out, struggling to her feet and chasing after him.  
He knocked her off her feet with one harsh slap, before leaving the room.  
She fell back to the ground, face stinging.


	22. Chapter 22

Anger was bubbling inside of him. He just wanted to punch and kick and hurt anyone and everyone.  
Larxene of the perfect timing wound up right in his path.  
"Awww, what's the matter Mar-Mar?"  
"Back off, bitch," he growled, brushing past her.  
She scowled dangerous. "What the hell is YOUR problem?"  
He didn't reply, just continued through the hall.  
"Fine, forget you," she scoffed, taking off to go and toy with Sora.

Little did she know it would be her last fight.  
Sora killed her an hour later.

Marluxia wasn't much affected, yes, this caused a bit of a problem in his plan...But this would just mean he'd get more of a prize.  
This would concern him only in the course of his plans... but Marluxia was a man full of arrogant confidence. He still felt that he could succeed, using Namine. He paced back and forth in his room, eyes to the ground. He needed a change in plan...

The girl, meanwhile, was being visited by a rather... handsy... Axel.  
"Axel," Namine protested, backing away, "Please, stop it!"  
"What's wrong, Namine?" he asked, encroaching on her shrinking personal space, "Don't you want to feel good?" His hands shot out, one grabbing her wrist, the other a breast.  
"STOP IT!" she cried, struggling. "Marluxia will find out! He-he won't let you touch me!"  
"But he's in his room, Namine. Much too far off to hear you cry... or moan."  
She was crying then, Axel's too-hot hands pushing her against a wall and pulling her face up, forcing a kiss.  
"Don't worry, darling," he said condescendingly, "I'll make you feel real good."

Marluxia, taking a walk and feeling darkly remorseful about his treatment of the girl, had chosen that moment to appear. He opened the door, staring silently at the two.  
Then the rage hit:  
"AXEL."  
Plant tendrils wrapped around the Flurry of Dancing Flames' neck, throwing him across the room.  
Axel fell back, but hopped back to his feet, weapons appearing in his hands.  
"What's the matter, Marluxia?" he asked sarcastically.  
The scythe was already there. "I told you not to touch her."  
"Oh, don't worry-" he glanced obviously at Namine, "she liked it." He finished off with a wink to her.  
She looked horrified and shrank back.  
"Anyway, I'll see you later, Marluxia." Axel teleported out before he could get hurt.  
He didn't' move from his spot, body shaking violently.  
The poor little girl in the corner slowly stood, taking nervous steps over to her lover.  
She carefully reached out and touched his arm. "Marluxia?"  
He reared his arm back, then back handed her, "Slut."  
She gasped, hurting as she took a step back to catch herself.  
"I-I'm not!" she protested, eyes filling with more tears from the word then the slap. "He grabbed me. I didn't know what to do... you saved me from him!"  
He didn't reply, nostrils flared, eyes narrowed. He walked out of the room, again, door slamming.

The girl collapsed to her knees on the floor, hating Marluxia, hating Axel, hating herself.  
She shouldn't have let him near her... shouldn't have let him touch her. It was all her fault. Marluxia was right to think her a slut.  
Left alone with her dark thoughts, she couldn't even cry.


	23. Chapter 23

Marluxia was angry and he did the worse thing that he ever could have done. He didn't return.

One day.

Two.

Three.

She spent the time in the depths of depression, hating everything.

Some of her drawings... Marluxia would not have liked them.

It was a long time before he came back, looking somber.

The now-healed Namine looked up to him in panic and sadness and love- all mingled on her face. But he had no emotion, just blank.

She said nothing, knowing that he would have to be the one to speak to her, to realize she had done nothing wrong.

"I hate you." He said dully, still glaring.

She made a tiny choking sound.

"I really didn't let him do anything," she pleaded, "Axel... he just grabbed me."

"Shut up." he growled, eyes narrowed.

Still dutiful to him to a fault, she obeyed, closing her mouth.

"Take off your dress." He said dully.

"What?" she sputtered, looking at him with surprise.

"Do it." He said seriously, glaring at her.

"Marluxia, if you think I'm going to let you touch me after you treated me so horribly-" she protested, but ran hands over the hem all the same.

"I don't want to waste my time with you." He growled. "Take it off. You've lost your privilege to wear clothes."

She looked at him with sheer disbelief.

"N-no!"

"Take it off - I'm sure you do that a lot, whore." He growled.

"I don't!" she cried out, clearly upset. "You're the only one I've ever been with..." her voice softened and she took a few steps towards him.

"Marluxia... please, I didn't do anything with him. I would never."

He raised a threatening hand. "Take. It. Off."

Looking hurt, she slipped the straps from her shoulders. The garment fell to the floor in a puddle.

He held his hand out. "Give it to me."

In her underwear, she knelt and retrieved the dress, hesitating for a moment before handing it over.

"Your undergarments too." He grunted.

"No!" she said bluntly, clinging her remaining clothes.

He took a step forward. "I said take them off."

She backed away. "Marluxia, this is cruel... even for you! Don't do this, please!"

He took another step forward. "One more time. Give it to me."

So she took another step away and shook her head, still refusing him.

He grabbed her by the hair, easily ripping away the cloth.

A shriek escaped her as he pulled at her hair and clothes.

"STOP!" she begged

He did no such thing. He finally released her when the panties had been torn away.

Trying to hide herself, she wrapped her arms around her body, blushing vividly. He said no more, just turned and left the room.

She went to her bed, tying her sheet around herself modestly.

Again, he left her alone for days at a time, before finally returning. She'd spent most of this time in bed. When she was up, it was wrapped in a dress she'd made herself from her sheets. When he arrived, she looked alarmed.

He walked as if she wasn't there, moving with quick, dutiful steps.

Namine watched him nervously, holding her own waist as if it would help.

He walked to the table, lift up her pencils and notebook, then started out.

"NO!" she cried out, running after him.

He continued to walk, as if no one else was there with him.

She chased after him, grabbing his coat and pulling him back.

"Give those back!"

"Do you really want to start this, girl?" He growled, eyes narrowed.

"You can't take those!" she said fiercely.

"Why?" He questioned dully.

"I need them!" she said, knowing it was the only thing keeping her sane.

"Do you think I care?" He growled, continuing to walk off.

"PLEASE!" she begged, hanging onto him, on the edge of total desperation.

He tossed her off and left.

He was torturing her.

And seeing as his plans needed her to draw, he was cutting off his own nose to spite the face.

And it was working.


	24. Chapter 24

Humiliated and left without her one and only outlet, she barely even moved anymore.

Though his visit was only three days later, it felt like years to Namine. She was ready to kill herself by the time he returned.

He entered the room, closing the door behind him, looking over to the girl.

This time she didn't even look at him. She was on her side in bed, hair a mess, face stained with tears.

He tossed her the notepad and some crayons.

She sat up at that, grabbing them up quickly, as if expecting him to change his mind and take them back in a flash.

In a sick way, this was working to make her so glad he'd returned the items that she could ignore that he had been the one to take them.

He just turned, starting off. "You haven't earned your clothes back." He was gone again.

At least she had her drawing things.

Three days more passed and he returned with a neatly folded and clean dress.

She sat up, looking much better then she had the last time. The drawings had given her the will to clean herself up again.

He set it on the bed wordlessly, waiting for her to put it on.

Not even caring that he was there, she pulled away the blanket and pulled the dress on, thanking him softly.

"You're not going to go against me again, correct?" He questioned slowly.

"No, sir," she whispered submissively.

"Good. Come here." He ordered.

She nodded and got out of the bed, walking to him. He wrapped his arms around the other, petting her hair soothingly. "I'm sorry that you did that..."

"Me, too," she said quietly, "Please forgive me."

He continued to stroke her hair. "Over time..."

"I'm so sorry," she whimpered, needing human contact. "Please, I'll do anything for you to care again."

"Just listen to what I say and don't ever let that bastard touch you again." He replied simply.

Some part of her was screaming:

'NAMINE, IT IS NOT YOUR FAULT! You were almost raped, and he's blaming it on you! Get away from him!'

"No, sir," she whispered, "never again. I'm sorry I was such a-" her voice caught, "-such a slut."

He nodded his head, wiping some hair from her face. "But you'll only be mine now, right?"

"Only yours" she agreed.

"Good." He led her back to the bed, laying her down.

She did not fight him or protest, even though she was sobbing within. She looked like an angel there on the white sheets.

He stepped out of his boots, slipped off his jacket, then slid right in next to her.

She watched him passively, running her eyes over his strong chest and arms, his handsome face and that cold smile.

His lips pressed once momentarily to hers, then he hugged her close, closing his eyes.

Like a toy in his arms, she leaned in, tenitively cuddling into him.

He held her in place, still stroking her hair lovingly.

Holding her still was barely even needed. Though she did not want to be there, she was so afraid of him taking away her things again that she didn't dare to break away.

He stayed in that spot for a while, before sitting up. "I have some more business to attend to."

"Are you going to leave me again?" she asked, looking at him desperately.

"I'll return soon." He replied vaguely, walking out of the room.

Miserable as she'd ever been, she sat on the bed, hugging her knees close to her body.

Like promised, he returned early the next day.

She was cleaned and sitting in her seat, ready and waiting for him. Her book was filled with drawings of flowers, as she knew he liked.

He closed the door behind him, walking forward and sitting on the table.

Namine was silent, turning towards him, his flower eager for his light, his smile, waiting for him to speak to her.

"What have you drawn so far?" He lightly questioned.

"Things for Sora's memory," she replied quickly, "and flowers... for you."

The ones that he could not see were safely tucked under her mattress.

"Let me see." He commanded, keeping his voice strong, but soft.

She handed the book to him without hesitation, safely knowing that the pictures she would go to regret were torn out and well-hidden.

He thumbed through them, head nodding casually.

"Do you like them?" she asked carefully, sounding nervous.

He nodded, handing it back to the other. "I do..."

Her voice sounded relived. "Thank you."

He leaned back. "What's your favorite thing to draw?"

"You," she answered quickly and truthfully.

"What type of pictures do you draw?" He questioned, studying the girl.

"You've seen them..." she said, tucking her hair back behind her ear, "nothing special."

He nodded, lying back on the table. "They're very pretty."

"Thank you," she repeated, closing the book. She looked up at him curiously. "What... what are you doing?"

"Relaxing." He murmured, pink hair falling over the hooded eyes.

"...do you want me?" she offered, trying to make him happy.

"Want you?" He questioned, a single eyebrow rising.

"You've been tormenting me for weeks," she said, voice soft, "don't you want to hurt me again? You didn't want Axel to touch me... I assumed it was because you wanted me for yourself."

"I do want only you. I don't want to share." He murmured, sighing.

"Then don't you want me now?" she asked, confused.

"Soon." He murmured slowly.

She nodded, part resigned and part excited, "Alright."

"Lay next to me." He moved over, giving her a spot on the table.

Smiling a bit, she did so, climbing up by his side.

He stared up at the ceiling. "The white is almost painful..."

"You get used to it," she sighed softly.

He wondered briefly why she never colored on the walls, but fear was the best answer he could think of. She expected that he would break her in half should she try such a thing. Of course, the idea hadn't crossed her mind in weeks. It was easier to close her eyes and see black then worry.

He didn't say anything to her, he just relaxed, content with having the girl at his side.

Close though they were, Namine felt as alone as if she was the only one in the world.

An arm slid around, across her narrow shoulders and drew her close to his body, still not saying a word. Silently, she let him, glad of the contact. His hand slid down, gripping her hand gently, his grip largely dwarfing hers.

She glanced down at the hands. Hers seemed so small and white enclosed in his leather glove.

He massaged her hand gently, eyes shutting.

Leaning in, she placed her head on his chest, listening to his breathing. His breaths were slow and steady, chest rising and falling leisurely. The lack of heartbeat would have been conspicuous, had she expected such a thing to be there.

Which, of course, she didn't.


	25. Chapter 25

Her shoulders rose and fell with increasing speed, until after a time, it was clear that she was quietly crying.

He looked down, a bit startled. "What's wrong?" He wiped a tear away.

"N-nothing," she said quickly, turning her face away.

"Tell me." He ordered, gripping her by the cheeks.

"Please let go?" she asked, voice quiet and face wet with tears.

He looked confused, but released her all the same.

Surprised he'd actually let her go, Namine relented her silence.

"I just... I'm so lonely," she whispered to him.

"Then why don't you want me to hug you?" He questioned.

"Because it hurts," she said, "here." She touched her chest, where her heart ought to have been. "I can't stand having you be so sweet to me when I know you don't care about me."

He was silent for just a bit. "...I care..."

She said nothing, only resting there with him, tears still trickling down her face like a fountain. He continued to stroke her hair, closing his eyes to shield at the white.

Of course Namine did not believe what he said. She couldn't imagine that he would torture her as he had if he cared for her at all.

But then, maybe her emotions were different then his. After all, her Somebody was still alive. Maybe that was why she could bring herself to feel while he remained so cold.

Fingers continued to trail through the soft hair, moving back to the top of her head when they reached the bottom. "You're beautiful."

"I'm not," she whispered sadly.

"You are." He insisted, nodding his head.

"No, I'm not," she repeated, closing her eyes tightly and digging her nails into her palms. She sure felt ugly- why would her appearance be any better?

He kissed her gently. "Shh."

Though she quieted, she felt no better, and gave him a forlorn look.

"Come here." He pat his own chest, sighing.

She rolled onto one side, setting her head lightly on his chest, cheek against the cold leather.

He fully lifted her up, setting her on his chest. She fit perfectly.

A tiny squeak of surprise escaped her lips when he lifted her. She had not been expecting him to do so.

He held the girl, who was dwarfed by him in size, on her chest. "Beautiful."

"Please stop calling me that," she begged him.

"What would you like me to call you?" he questioned gently.

"...Nothing," she told him. She meant for him to call her 'nothing' just as much as she meant him to not call her anything at all. Namine was so dreadfully broken down that she felt as good as nothing.

He let out a slow sigh. "...Alright, as you wish..." He continued to hold her, though, refusing to let go.

"Thank you, sir," she whispered very softly, letting him hold as tight as he wanted.

He nodded, continuing to hug her. So beautiful...

She was so tiny and pale in his arms. So fragile. Like a perfect porcelain doll, really.

He rolled the blonde hair between his thumb and index finger, just enjoying the nice time with her. But she seemed restless, even though she did not move. There was a feeling of unease to her.

"What's wrong?" he finally asked after a few minutes.

But she could not tell him. Not ever.

"Nothing," she said softly.

"Don't lie to me," he scolded like a parent.

"I'm not lying," she lied, "there isn't anything wrong, sir."

"Tell me, or I'll leave." he said seriously.

Her head spun for an answer that he would not put her to death for.

"I'm just..." she put her head up, looking at him, "I w-want you."

He raised an eyebrow. "Want me?"

"Please," she said, stumbling over her own words, "I want you to hurt me again. I-I can't think of anything else. That's what's wrong...?"

"Are you sure?" he questioned gently, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"Yes," she said quickly, glad to have him convinced or at least distracted, "Please, Marluxia... m-my love?"

He smirked at the name. "Where should we do it?"

"Wherever you'd like," she offered, looking away.

He cupped her chin. "Tell me where."

She turned her head back to him. "Right here then."

He easily shoved her over onto the ground. "Alrighty..."

She began to gasp, but caught it just in time and kept herself miraculously silent as she fell off of the table and hit the hard floor.

He slid off the table, shedding her of her clothing, lips pulled into a rather malicious smirk.

That smirk frightened her.

Physical pain she did not mind, but the mental anguish was real hell.

He moved down to her neck, biting and kissing along the skin.

She cried out in tiny, pained sobs with his touch. Every bite seemed to be rougher, every kiss more urgent, pressing ever harder on her skin.

He stopped just above her collar bone, sucking harshly on it.

She tilted her head back, hair falling over her face, masking her closed eyes.

He kissed the small bruise he left behind, forcing the girl's legs open with his knee.

She let him do it, reaching up to unfasten his coat with deft, fast fingers.

He let the girl strip him, hands roaming slowly over her body.

She had his black cloak off in not time, and then he was almost as naked as she was- just as soon as they got rid of his pants.

He helped with the final bits of his clothing, fingers running over her nipples. "Hmmm..."

She sighed, biting on her lip as he touched her. She looked up at him, brushing her hair aside as their blue eyes connected.

He moved down, kissing the girl gently, hand moving down to run over her warmth.

She sighed again, kissing him deeply.

He slid to fingers in, pushing his tongue through her lips. She opened them, letting him kiss her as they touched, swirling her tongue with his.

He finally pulled his fingers away, lifting her legs up by the ankles.

She sighed, surprised at how gentle he was being compared to his usual behavior. It only made her guilt all the worse.

He shifted himself into position, then slowly slid in.

Namine gasped, eye closing tightly and fists clenching.

"Ah-!"

He held still, as if to wait for her to adjust, before starting to slam himself in.

She felt skin moving against skin as he thrusted roughly. Tears of sudden pain fell from her eyes as she forced herself not to gasp or cry out.

He moved, kissing off the tears, slowing down.

But she didn't seem to want that.

"Don't... don't hold back," she begged him.

He smirked, pinning her down, going almost painfully slow. He was going to do what she didn't want. True torture. All she wanted was for it to hurt. For it to make her feel something other then guilt. But this... this made it far worse.

She opened her eyes, looking at him. "Marluxia..."

He stared down at her, with an intense gaze.

She couldn't bare that look. She closed her eyes and lifted her head, catching his lips and kissing him passionately.

He kissed back, as hard as he could, starting to slam back into her.

Her breath caught, and she bit down on her lip and his tongue as he hurt her beautifully.

He lifted her by the shoulders, slamming her down onto the ground, thrusting in harder. "Don't bite."

Though she was feeling skin break in several places, Namine didn't make a sound of protest. She felt as though everything he did to her was well-deserved. He had every right to hurt her... after all- she'd killed him already.

His kisses moved down her neck, biting at the front, his pace picking up. He lift her hips up off the ground, groaning quietly into her skin

She could feel herself lifting off of the cold marble, pressing into his skin. He was just as cold and unforgiving against her soft skin.

She was so close now that it was driving her mad. When she opened her eyes, all she could look at was him. Even when she closed her eyes, cutting out all the whiteness of the room, she still saw him. It was all-consuming.

He moved down, lips pressing to one eye lid, then the other, finally to her lips, "My Namine..." With that, he shoved himself into her, as hard as he physically could.

As his words and motions combined, she became truly his, coming for him with a sudden cry of ecstatic pleasure.

He panted heavily against her skin, eyes squeezing shut. All that extra clenching was too much. He gave several more thrusts, before shuddering and hitting his own orgasm.

She lay there silently, hair sticking to her neck and forehead with the sweat she'd produced. Everything was a blur. The only sounds in the room were those of their heavy breathing.

He slowly pulled out of her, but continued to hug the girl, eyes shut.


	26. Chapter 26

"Marluxia..." she began after a while, voice small and nearly lost as she was, buried in his strong arms.

He loosened his grip just a bit. "Yes?"

"I haven't changed anything," she told him softly, "I still love you. I'm so sorry."

He almost smiled, almost. "Are you lying?"

"No," she all but whispered, "I'm not."

He hugged her gently. "You had better not be."

"I would never lie to you," she lied, "I couldn't."

"Good." He leaned forward, giving her a gentle hug. "Because I'll punish you if you are." He growled.

"N-no," she said fearfully, "Don't. I'm not lying."

He nodded his head. "Good.'

Wanting to cry again but firmly not allowing herself, she snuggled into his chest, scared as a child.

He lifted her up, setting her on the bed and crawling in next to her.

Namine moved aside for him, opening her arms so that she could hold him for once, even if it was just his head that could fit in her small reach.

He relaxed in the grip, kissing her on the chest gently and closing his eyes.

She held him gently, stroking his hair lovingly.

He closed his eyes, relaxing. "You should sleep."

"I don't think I can," she informed him quietly.

He opened his eyes. "Why?"

"...Too much on my mind," she told him, for once, honestly.

He nodded his head, petting her hair. "Understandable."

She felt as though she should apologize endlessly. Prostrate herself before him, cry and beg for him to forgive her, not to hate her forever. But she knew that she couldn't do that. She was neither that brave nor that stupid.

He continued to pet the other, sighing slowly, eyes shut.

Her predictions were right- she did not sleep. But she held her lover close and watched over him as he did. Funny how someone so cruel could look so innocent and sweet when asleep.

Funny how someone who looked innocent all of the time was really no better then the cruel one. He probably didn't even have a week left to him now...

He snoozed peacefully, hugging the other gently, unaware of her intentions. He just felt nice here, relaxed.

The entire time he dozed, she was there, almost protectively. She didn't move a bit- not even when her arm fell asleep from being pinned under him.

He finally opened his eyes, hugging the girl a bit tighter for a moment, before releasing her.

"Good morning," she greeted him softly.

He sat up with a sigh, looking down to the girl with half lidded eyes.

"Sleep okay?" she asked, looking up at him.

He nodded his head, pulling some hair out of her face. "Mhmm.'

Namine smiled at him, just a tiny bit. "Good. I'm glad."

"Are you hungry?" He asked gently, collecting his clothing.

"I'm never really hungry," she told him with a shrug, watching him.

He sighed, petting her. "Are you sure?"

"Of course," she said with a smile, leaning into his hand like a cat.

He pet her with gently soothing strokes, sighing gently.

Though it was burning her to ask it again do you care about me as I do about you? She couldn't. Would never. Namine forced herself to keep her mouth shut and content herself with the physical.

He didn't want to get up... He didn't want to leave, but he knew he had to. "I'll return to soon." He pulled from the other.

She felt like crying again.

"Where are you off to now?"

"I have to work." He replied vaguely, collecting his clothes.

"When will..." she had to fight to keep her voice level, "when will I see you again?"

"It depends." He murmured quietly.

Namine sat up, wrapping the sheets around her torso as she leaned over him, hugging him from behind. "Please, please come back soon. Please."

He turned around, giving the other a small hug. "I promise." He pulled away, walking out.

She felt as if all of her feeling left the room with him.

"...See you soon," she whispered miserably.


	27. Chapter 27

He sighed, rubbing his eyes and starting to walk. _Why do I feel such strong things for her...I shouldn't have emotions..._

"HEY!" called the voice of a teenaged boy as he ran up the white staircase to confront the pink-haired man.

The hero rushed forward, swinging his keyblade. It went into the villain's side, cutting him fatally.  
Satisfied, the boy stepped back, grinning. In her room, Namine froze as she pulled her dress over her head.  
"Marluxia-!" she gasped, rushing outside of her door to see him bleeding on the floor.

he first dropped to his knees, then fell forward, hitting the ground with a small noise. "..."

"No!" she gasped, eyes filling with tears as she rushed forward to him.  
"Namine! I knew you'd be here! I've rescued you!" said the boy helpfully. She ignored him, collapsing to her knees at the man's side instead.

Blood leaked from his mouth, rolling down the corner of his lips. He stared up at the ceiling, eyes unfocused.  
"No, no, no," she repeated over and over- more to herself now then to him. "Please don't die, Marluxia, please!" Tears fell down her face, landing on the white floors, mingling there with his growing pool of blood.  
"Marluxia, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I did this to you. Just don't die!"

"I'm sorry, Namine." He murmured, seemingly unaware of the girl there. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have... I'm sorry..."  
"No," she said again, softly. She could feel him slipping away from her. But... was he actually saying something to apologize? She'd been so focused on what she'd done to him that his wrong never crossed her mind anymore.

"I'm so sorry." More blood slid from his mouth, now dripping out of his nose. "I should have told you - I'm -sor-ry-" His voice was becoming more and more slurred, his eyes slowly growing darker.  
"Namine?" said the boy again, "Namine, it's alright. He'll be dead in a second- everything's going to be okay now!"  
A rising wave of anger hit the girl, and for a moment she almost screamed at him. But one look into those almost black eyes brought the sadness crashing back.  
"I'm so sorry," she said again, holding his head in her lap. "I wish I'd never..." she took in a deep breath. "I still love you. I'll always love you."

"I love you." he finally said, a moment of clarity suddenly in his eyes. He looked up to the girl, locking his gaze with her. "I love you, Namine...I love you..." He blinked, eyes becoming unconfused again, before his eyelids dropped and he took his one final breath.  
"M-marluxia?" she said quietly. "No, you're not... you can't be..." she didn't want to accept it. She couldn't bear to think that she had lost him.  
Tears fell down her face as she sobbed over him. Black blood crept up her white dress, wetting the hem where she knelt in it.

"Come on, Namine," the very confused hero said, pulling her by the shoulder, "He's gone now. You're free. Just come with me. It'll all be ok." She stood, too numb to do anything else and knowing that Marluxia was going to disappear soon, and then she wouldn't even have a body to mourn.  
"Let's get you out of this castle... I'll bring you around colors again! Everything will be alright. You'll see."

It was that final moment that he realized all his wrongs, he knew what he wanted to do, what he wanted to say, knew he was dying and wanting to get in his final words.  
Some people saw their lives flash before their eyes, he saw Namine, only Namine.  
And all she could think of was him, even as Sora pulled her away, forcing her to leave the room and her love.

In the days and weeks to come, she would place the boy, Sora, under an enchanted sleep in order to right all the memories she had ruined. She was taken away by another man who intended to use her powers- this one claiming to be for good. She did all that was asked of her, feeling numb to it all, as if she was daydreaming.  
And when, eventually, she was brought back to her somebody so that they could be joined and made whole again, she lost even herself. The only traces of Namine and Marluxia that were left in the world were the strange dreams that the Somebody, Kairi, had of walls of white all around, the only color in the place being a strange man with a dark coat and bright hair.  
Only nightmares to her.

Fin


	28. Author's Note

Author's Note

Alright, so this is going to sound really, really vain. The entire idea of writing an entire "chapter" just for a closing statement is really lame and proves just how full of myself I am. I wrote a fanfiction, not a novel, so why am I even bothering with this? Honestly, it's because I felt a really strong need to do so. I know I put up the final chapter of Colors last week, but it's been nagging at me for all the time since I then. I didn't add in any ANs to any of my chapters, so I feel the need to put this in here, now. For the record, I think that ANs take away from where the attention ought to be- the story- so as a rule I avoid them. But I've been pretty distant as an author, particularly since so many people took such a vested interest in this. Thus I really want to put this in.

First off: wow. Just wow. I am completely in shock that SO many people read this story and fell in love with it. I always was fond of it myself, but then, I'm biased. The fact that all of you guys liked it just as much as me is a big deal. I am unbelievably flattered.

When people write comments and reviews on stories, it might seem futile, like the author would take no notice. But that is not true at all. I read and relish every single comment. They, and the faves and watches, really keep me motivated. Knowing that there are people who care so much about this story and characters makes me care enough to keep writing and posting. It means more to me than you could possibly imagine.

I would LOVE to claim this work and these characters as entirely my own, but I cannot do either. By nature of what Colors is- a fan fiction (not to mention co-written)- I can't so that. I'm merely a fan of an excellent video game, which was stellar enough to inspire a 27-chapter epic.

Ironicly, I never personally played Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. Nor did my co-writer (whom I will get to in a moment). I own a copy of the game, as well as the other two KH games for the PS2. But my sister played CoM. I just sat there and watched the cutscenes! I don't like the battle system, and when the first boss whupped me, I relinquished the controller to my little sister, then sat around watching her play. (I am a very lazy gamer.)

Nevertheless, I got a strong feel for the characters (KH does that to me- I still tear up when I hear "Simple and Clean"). Namine and Marluxia were favorites from the start (Vexen is still mi boi, but that's a story for some other time). I felt that the clearly unhealthy relationship was almost cannon- have you seen the way she flinches when he touches her? Come on! You just know he is tapping that, and she is less than thrilled about it.

Because the story focused, obviously, on the supposed "heroes" (that's right, Sora, abandon the damsel in distress and take a year long nap, real chivalrous) rather than the "villains", I figured the viewfinder could use a little shifting, and so I took the story into my own hands. The bad guys of the KH universe have such a rich depth; it makes it a pleasure and a challenge to write as them.

This whole thing started as an RP. I'm addicted to them (at the time of this writing, I'm currently in 22, all of Colors quality or much higher), and I've been writing in them since the 4th grade (about to start senior year of high school). My dear friend Teri enjoys the same, and we've been writing together for about a year now.

Colors began as a deal. I write seme in the fandom RP of Teri's choice, and he writes seme in the fandom RP of mine. Teri chose a Remus Lupin x Sirius Black. I chose what would become Colors. Poor Teri had to research a video game (an entire world!) that he knew nothing about, but he did a marvelous job!

I wrote the beginning and ending (not necessarily the entire first or last chapter) and as Namine throughout. Teri was my Marluxia- and all that amazing writing for him? I couldn't ever take credit (though dammit, I wish I could).

We had a wonderfully fun time writing it (proud to say, my ending got Teri all misty-eyed), and I thought that it deserved to be something greater than a few months of us goofing off. So I began a very long and exhausting editing process.

All I had for this editing was Mac's TextEdit. Not even a proper grammar or spellcheck. (…yah, I know) All of the horrible mistakes can safely be blamed on me (and the fact that Teri writes quotes weird). But for the most part, it isn't half bad. There are worse ways to spend your weekends and winter break.

I began posting the edited tale on DeviantArt. But a friend suggested that I make a account I almost didn't bother, but boredom led me to it, and I posted a few chapters. Then I forgot all about it.

On a whim, I logged back in one day, and was shocked to find that people had read it. People had read it… _and liked it_! There were literally posts begging me to continue posting. One in particular really sticks in my head: "I check every day to see if you've written any more". How am I supposed to say no to _that_?

I began to upload again, as well as a few shorter things I'd written for friends as gifts and requests.

The jump in pageviews blew my mind. I know I'm not the most popular writer here, but it really matters to me. I am now obsessed with checking my graph, and I blame you guys for being such amazing fans.

Now for some shameless self-promotion: I have all the stories here and more (including originals which I'm sure nobody cares about but me) on my dA (link on my author's page). I also have a youtube account with my cosplay group, "FailFling Productions" (which has AMVs I've made, and will soon have cosplay skits written and filmed by myself). I do take requests, but I will only respond to those sent through my dA.

I also have other stories here on . Just because Colors is over does not mean I'm done. Far from it! So please keep checking back. Please keep reading. I'm addicted to people liking me now, so I'll be glad to keep writing is it keeps you guys coming back.

Colors was a very personal adventure for me to write and present, and you can't understand how much value it has for me. And there is so much more where that came from.

So thank you SO much to Teri, my sister, and all of my readers. I upload for you. Plant a flower of MaruMine and keep reading.


End file.
